It's gonna rain
by Miberry
Summary: Chapitre 12 Un début d'explication à l'ancienne situation d'Al ... Mais encore une fois emprisonnés?
1. Am

Titre : It's gonna rain  
**Ed et Al ne m'appartiennent pas T.T  
**  
De retour, avec ma nouvelle story (Gné ... dix mois après ... ) mais bon, la première S n'est pas aussi simple que je le pensais ... et puis grosse panne d'inspiration, plantage d'ordi, voyage en Irlande ... enfin c'est bon, chuis requinquée pour des mois là! xD   
Et puis, pour pas changer, étant toujours aussi fan de Ed et Al, c'est une histoire sur eux.  
Par contre, le titre n'a pas de vrai rapport avec l'histoire, c'est juste le titre d'une chanson de Kenshin que j'adore --' (Je me passe les OST de Kenshin en boucle, y a des chansons vraiment magnifiques, essayez!)  
J'espère que vous aimerez, ça penche plutôt dans le dramatique ... enfin c'est un mélange de genre xD  
J'ai un peu triché avec les dates, mais c'est pas bien méchant, c'est pour eviter à nos héros d'être trop vieux ... Il y aura plus d'action par la suite, là, c'est pour situer l'histoire. (arf l'histoire me parait super cucul maintenant que jla relis ..)  
Stop le blabla et enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Edward regarde sa montre, soucieux.  
17h04.  
Se dépêcher.

« - … n'est pas vaincue, vous entendez ? Elle ne l'est pas ! Il suffirait de s'affranchir de ce _diktat_ qui nous empêche de vivre librement et qui nous …»

17h05.  
Un sourire contrit sur le visage, Edward interrompit son interlocuteur.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais il est temps pour moi de partir.»

Le vieil homme leva les yeux de son carnet et jeta un œil sur l'horloge. Edward le hait pour l'expression qui envahit ce vieux visage. Un mélange de pitié, d'impatience et d'ennui.

« Ah … _lui_, c'est vrai … Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester ? Pour une fois …»

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Enfile son manteau, se lève, ouvre la porte. Se force à ouvrir la bouche pour sortir quelques formules de politesse.  
Merci pour le café. Au revoir.  
Edward descend les escaliers, en essayant de ne pas croiser la concierge. Une bonne femme aussi stupide que l'homme qu'il vient de quitter. Sourire désabusé. Il s'aigrit.  
Une fois dans la rue, le jeune homme s'adosse au mur et soupire. Il déteste venir ici. Le vieux Stenbauer est un patriote extrémiste, convaincu que seul la guerre pourra les sortir de la situation précaire de l'Allemagne.  
Mais servir de secrétaire à cet homme est son seul revenu d'argent. Il n'a pas le choix. Il en a besoin. Et, de plus, qui l'accepterait en temps qu'employé avec ses horaires aussi … _compliqués_ ?

17h11.  
Il avait juste le temps de rentrer.  
Essoufflé, il glissa la clé dans la serrure.

« AAAL ! Chuis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse. Comme d'habitude.  
Edward se mit à l'aise. Le manteau lancé sur le fauteuil, le pain sur la table, les chaussures devant la porte. Puis remplissant un verre d'eau, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alphonse.  
Il faisait sombre. Ed posa le verre sur la table de nuit, et s'assit sur le chaise à côté. Attendre.

17h36.   
C'est l'heure.  
Al se réveille. Ouvre un œil, puis deux, vérifie que son frère est là, puis, soulagé et souriant, se relève.  
Edward s'autorise lui aussi un sourire avant de tendre le verre d'eau à Al et d'ouvrir le volet en grand.

« - Alors bien dormi ? »

« … »

« Au vu de ta bonne mine, je dirais que oui. Bon, tu n'es pas encore très frais, mais un bon coup sous la douche, et hop ! Même mon automail ne brillera pas autant que toi. »

« … »

« J'ai acheté un peu de beurre. Je nous ais ruiné, mais comme je sais que tu adores ça …Tiens ? La voisine a repeint ses volets en rouge ? Je savais qu'elle avait pas de goût, mais à ce point … »

Ed continua son monologue. C'était leur rituel. Et pis de toute façon, pas le choix.  
Al avait perdu la parole il y a un an. Et quatre mois. Lors de ce jour de décembre … Un bruit de verre cassé sortit Edward de ses pensées. Il regarda en soupirant les débris de verre à terre.

« - Oh Al, tu aurais pu faire attention … si tu continues à casser les verres, on en aura plus ! »

« … »

« Et qui c'est qui doit tout ramasser ? moi ! Donc penses à mon pauvre dos, la prochaine fois que tu jettes quelque chose !»

« … »  
Al tourna la tête, indifférent. Le … L'incident de décembre ne l'avait pas seulement privé de la parole. Edward en avait entendu, des qualificatifs pour l'état de Al, chez tout les médecins chez qui il l'avait emmené. Des méchants, des moins méchants, des avisés, des moins avisés. Mais jamais aucun de ces adjectifs ne lui avait semblait convenir pour Al.

Non, son petit frère n'était pas fou. Non il n'était pas mentalement déficient. Non il n'était pas faible d'esprit. Non, non, non. Il était dans son propre monde c'est tout. Son âme s'était enfuie ailleurs, et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. C'était illusoire – _stupide_ – mais Edward se plaisait à penser que peut-être, l'âme d'Al errait quelque part dans leur pays natal. Peu pressée de retourner dans la dure réalité, celle d'un monde qui se déchire et se détruit, elle vivait à présent dans leur propre univers – _qu'il espérait_ – en paix.

Après tout, si les médecins considéraient son frère comme fou, alors il l'était lui aussi. Rien que leur situation était folle, impensable. Deux frères orphelins, ayant tenté de ressusciter leur mère. Ils ont vécu cinq ans à la botte de l'armée, pratiqué l'alchimie. Echoués dans un monde parallèle au leur, il y a quatre ans pour Al. Six ans dans le cas d'Edward. Lui, l'aîné, portait deux automails. Son cadet avait vécu comme âme dans une armure, retrouvé son corps qui ne correspondait plus à son âge réel et maintenant n'avait plus toute sa tête.  
A peine l'eût-il pensé qu'il regretta ses mots.  
« - Pardon, boîte de conserve.  
Al lui adressa un sourire lointain.

19h30.  
Al dessinait dans sa chambre. C'était désormais sa seule forme d'expression, bien que ses dessins étaient rarement déchiffrables. En tout cas, Ed en profitait pour se reposer, dans un fauteuil, le journal à la main, une tasse de café dans l'autre.  
Parcourant d'un œil distrait les nouvelles du jour.  
_10 avril 1932, un train a déraillé causant deux morts, le chômage est de plus en plus important, le maréchal Hindenburg élu président à 53 des voix, contre un certain Adolf Hitler…_  
Après un vague froncement de sourcil suite à la dernière nouvelle, Ed haussa les épaules. L'élection d'un nouveau président ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, sauf si ce dernier pouvait lui donner un bon boulot bien payé et rendre à son petit frère sa santé.  
Grimace. Le café était amer…  
Et son caractère aussi. Il s'en rendait compte. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins susceptible, têtu et coléreux. Mais sa situation le rendait égoïste.  
Et puis, lui qui avait toujours été si désordonné et fier de l'être. Sa vie était aujourd'hui réglée comme du papier à musique, il lui fallait suivre les horaires qu'Al avait choisi inconsciemment. Edward ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quand cela avait commencé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son petit frère piquait des crises de panique quand il ne le voyait pas à son réveil.  
C'était curieux, mais c'était ce qui empêchait Ed de craquer. Alphonse avait trop besoin de lui. Se laisser aller signifiait signer l'arrêt de mort de sa seule famille.

20h04.  
Aller se coucher. Demain il faudra se lever tôt.

03h00.  
_100 g de nitrate de potassium, 4L d'ammoniac_  
Laissez-moi dormir un peu s'il vous plaît …   
_Alors Fullmetal, ce rapport ?_  
S'il vous plaît …   
_Tu veux voir des photos de ma fille ?_  
Encore un peu …_  
Un est tout, tout est un._  
Un tout petit peu …_  
Prend soin de ton automail cette fois-ci ! … Nii-san, on peux garder le chat ? … Traverse la porte ! … Alphonse ! … Nous ne vivons pas dans tes rêves. … Tuez-moi ! … Nii-san ! … Maman … Et alors ce rapport ? … Une mission à l'est, encore ? … Mini-haricot ! … Je suis contente … Maman … Abrutis d'apprentis! …_

TAISEZ-VOUS !  
Edward se releva en sursaut. Il gémit. Toujours ses voix. Toujours ses cauchemars. Ces cauchemars composés de ses meilleurs et pires souvenirs. Un subtil mélange qui le faisait tomber dans le désespoir le plus profond.

En larmes, trébuchant sur tous les murs, sur toutes les portes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Passa sa tête sous l'eau froide.Ses sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas, ses poumons et sa gorge étaient en feu. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrira …  
Quand il les rouvrira, il sera chez lui, dans son monde, dans son lit. Il lui suffira de crier un peu, et sa mère viendra le consoler. Alphonse, réveillés par ses cris, ouvrira des yeux ensommeillés, mais leur mère lui dira de se rendormir. Elle bercera Edward, lui dira que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, que c'est fini, que personne ne lui fera jamais de mal. Et le lendemain, il se lèvera, ayant tout oublié, menant son insouciante vie d'enfant.  
Un sanglot plus gros que les autres l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Non. Non. C'était réel. Il était là, seul. Personne dans la cuisine, personne dans la chambre, personne pour le consoler. Alphonse en aurait été capable. Plus maintenant.  
Ses larmes continuaient telles un torrent, son nez coulait, et il avait une furieuse envie d'aller au toilette. Il était pathétique.  
Si sa mère le voyait…  
Il éclata d'un rire hystérique et se tint prostré en dessous de la table. Si sa mère le voyait, si sa mère le voyait, si sa mère le voyait…  
(_Mon dieu je n'ai jamais cru en vous, mais je vous en prie, sauvez-nous_)

**To be continued ... **

* * *

Hésitez pas à commenter hein, ma boîte mail adore ça xD  
Thanks!  



	2. Stram

**Disclaimer : **Y a que deux trois persos à moi, le reste, vous connaissez...

Même pas d'excuses pour le retard, juste la flemme de l'auteur ...  
La fic n'a apparemment pas beaucoup de succès, mais tant pis, j'ai commencé à publier, je continuerais! (même si une review voire plusieurs me conforteraient dans cette décision xD)  
Dans les prochains chapitres, apparition de la joyeuse troupe des militaires, et d'autres ..

* * *

Le jour vint trouver Ed toujours endormi sous la table. Marmonnant contre un mal de tête carabiné qui commençait, il se releva et trébuchant, se cogna au coin du meuble.

« P/TAIN DE B/RD/L DE M/RDE DE …! »

Trois tours de la cuisine plus tard et tout son vocabulaire injurieux déversé, l'ancien alchimiste d'état voulut bien se calmer, et s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

« Raaah ça commence bien, soupira-t-il.

Cette nuit lui avait laissé des courbatures … partout, et sa maladresse allait lui coûter une belle bosse sur son crâne déjà assez douloureux.  
Un deuxième constat lui mit les nerfs en pelote. 7h15 ! Il commençait dans une demi-heure !  
Un passage en coup de vent dans la chambre d'Al pour vérifier que celui-ci dormait bien, un deuxième passage pour remettre en place la chaise qu'il avait fait tombée, un passage-éclair dans la salle de bain, un petit-déjeuner à la va-vite, une vaisselle expédié en vitesse, et voilà Edward qui descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« - En retard, en retard, en retard ! souffla-t-il a la concierge qui voulait lui demander quelque chose. Cela lui rappelait un conte qu'il avait lu il y a quelques temps… mais déjà, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir.

En retard, en retard, en retard !

« Haaaaan hu, Haaaaaaan hu bon … jour … ! »

Ha, il était extenué. La prochaine fois, il évitera les nuits dans la cuisine, ça ne lui réussissait pas.

« - Vous êtes pile à l'heure, annonça le garde avec des lèvres pincées, comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Ouééééé, s'écria Edward, soulagé, en levant le poing en signe de victoire et en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

Le garde le fixa pendant quelques secondes, ébahi, puis haussa les épaules. Les jeunes …  
Une surprise attendant Ed lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte du bureau de son employeur. Ce dernier n'était pas encore là, mais à côté de sa propre table, à un bureau jusqu'à présent inoccupé se tenait un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, des taches de rousseur sur les joues, et des yeux gris. Il était plutôt grand, de corpulence moyenne. Du genre à se fondre dans le décor, timide et introverti, décida Edward. A son entrée, l'inconnu avait levé la tête, et dévisagé avec une franche curiosité. Qui était réciproque.

« - T'es qui ? demanda aimablement Edward avec sa douceur légendaire.

« Et toi? Répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

« J'ai demandé en premier.

« Et alors ?

« La politesse t'ordonne de répondre.

« Tu sais ce que je lui dit à la politesse ?

Edward se fit note mentalement de ne plus jamais se fier aux apparences. Ce gars n'avait pas du tout l'air introverti… mais il commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

« Bon, on recommence, proposa-t-il avec des efforts visibles. C'est quoi ton nom, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« C'est pas tes oignons, demi-portion, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire provocateur.

Le Fullmetal alchemist vira aussitôt au rouge brique, ses poings se serrèrent, et ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne craqua pas, c'est que son employeur n'appréciait pas ses colères. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être renvoyé non plus.

« - Ouh, demi-portion, ça te plaît pas ?  
Il va craquer.  
« - On se demande si t'as l'âge requis pour entrer ici, continua l'autre en remarquant son trouble. T'as combien ? dix-huit ? seize ?  
Il craque.  
« - VIENS REGLER CA ICI, SI T'ES UN HOMME !  
Il a craqué.  
Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, l'autre se dirigea vers l'aîné Elric et se mit en position pour combattre.

« - Très bien. Celui qui gagne dira son nom à l'autre et .. on réglera les modalités plus tard.

Edward le regardait, complètement ahuri. _C'était qui ce gars ?_On aurait dit qu'il l'avait délibérément provoqué pour se battre… Enfin bon, il en allait de son honneur. Il se mit en position lui aussi, mais à peine fut-il placé que l'inconnu lui fondit dessus. Edward évita adroitement le poing qu'il lui lançait, donna un coup de genoux dans son ventre, s'apprêta à esquiver son autre poing …

« WILLIAM !

Les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent net et tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Devant celle-ci se tenait Herr Stenbauer, visiblement mécontent.

« - William ! Cesse tout de suite !

« Mais …

« Tais-toi ! Et présente tes excuses à Edward !

« Je …

« J'attends !

« Ce n'est pas …

« Tu veux encore plus nous faire honte ? Tu ne sers déjà pas à grand-chose, mais si en plus tu provoques des bagarres partout où tu passes, je te jure que je te jettes à la rue!

Le dénommé William rougit fortement et baissa la tête. Ed fronça les sourcils. Certes, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas fait une bonne impression, mais se faire humilier de la sorte était particulièrement cruel.  
Et puis bon, son antipathie pour le vieillard faisait clairement pencher la balance en faveur de William.

« - Excusez-moi, monsieur, intervint-t-il.

« Oui, Edward ?

« Ce jeune homme n'est pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, je l'ai délibérement provoqué.

William lui jeta un regard surpris.

« - Je n'ai pas été très aimable … veuillez nous excusez.

Ed s'inclina poliment. Le vieil homme le regarda, satisfait, et grommela que c'était bon, il leur pardonnait, mais ne refaites plus jamais ça merci. Il sortit, content d'avoir cloué le bec à deux jeunes blanc-becs.  
Edward se dit que décidément, être hypocrite servait toujours.

« - Merci.

Il se tourna vers William qui lui souriait.

« - Boh, c'était pas vraiment pour toi, j'aime pas ce vieux.

« C'est mon oncle.

« Pas de bol.

« Tu l'as dit.

Suite à ça, ils surent qu'une certaine compréhension s'installait entre eux.

« On recommence pour de bon ? proposa William.

« Oui, mais bon, on connait nos noms maintenant…

« Bah, c'est pour la forme. Il lui tendit la main. Moi c'est William Stenbauer, et toi ?

« Edward Elric.

« Enchanté. Tu bosses ici donc ?

« Ouais.

« Et ben … je supporte déjà difficilement mon oncle un jour par mois.

« Bof, je regarde par la fenêtre, ça m'évite de poser mon regard sur lui.

« T'es un marrant toi !

« Non c'est vrai… et toi, qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

« Mon père désespère de me trouver un boulot, il m'a donc envoyé chez mon oncle. Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Je…

La discussion s'arrêta là, le patron revenant à la charge, criant qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour discuter.  
Ils parlèrent quand même en remplissant les nombreux courriers, en rédigeant de nombreux rapports. A midi, ils étaient devenus plus que des connaissances.

Le soir, ils étaient devenu bons amis. 

17h14.  
Edward se leva avec brusquerie de sa chaise.

« Al !

« Euh non, moi c'est William, remarqua celui-ci.

« Mais non, je parle pas de toi, crétin, répondit Ed, agacé.

« De qui alors ? Crétin toi-même.

« De mon frère. Il est tard, il faut que je m'occupe de lui.

« Il peux pas se débrouiller tout seul ? Tu m'as dit que ton frère avait 16 ans ! s'exclama William, incrédule.

Mais en voyant le regard de son nouvel ami s'assombrir, il préféra se taire … pour l'instant.

« Bon bah, à la revoyure, Ed.

Trop tard, la tornade Ed était déjà partie.

« Quel excité celui-là, soupira William.

* * *

HOP!


	3. Gram

**Disclaimer **: euh … Vous savez reconnaître ceux qui sont pas de moi de toutes façon xD

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, ça fait chaud au cœur!**

Héhé voilà, entrée des militaires !  
Donc maintenant, je peux expliquer plus en détail ce que va devenir ma fic, qui est en fait une sorte de « défi ». Le Défi d'y faire apparaître tous les personnages principaux (sauf ceux qui sont morts hein…) le moins OOC possible et ainsi de ne pas faire une fanfiction où je ne me focaliserais que sur les personnages qui m'intéressent.  
C'est un bon exercice d'écriture et de style, car je dois cerner la personnalité de chacun (et en plus, ça me permet de faire beaucoup de couples X3 ). Bon je garantis pas le résultat, c'est quasiment sûr que j'en ressortirais avec mes talents d'écrivains aussi médiocres qu'avant mais j'avais envie xD  
Juste encore quelques questions pour savoir plus précisément comment je vais poursuivre cette histoire.  
_1.Quel couple voudriez-vous ? (j'en ai déjà choisi deux (un fréquemment utilisé, et un inédit) mais je vous les dirais pas xD Veux savoir vos choix d'abord!)_  
_2.Voulez-vous une fin heureuse ou pas? xD_  
_3.Quel genre de fin plus exactement ? (Les frères de retour dans leur monde, Riza et Armstrong amoureux O.O…(OMG faudra tenter ce couple un jour tiens))_  
Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et merci à ceux qui vont répondre!

* * *

17h25.

Courir, courir, courir. Marcher sur le pied de quelqu'un. Recevoir des injures sans y répondre. Courir, courir, courir. Une bande de jeunes se tient au milieu du passage. Mangeant des bananes. _Enfoirés_, pensa furieusement Edward en fonçant dans le tas. _Avec la crise économique, ils peuvent encore manger des bananes ?Des bourges ouais… _Et lui qui était obligé de se farcir le bouillon aux pommes de terre chaque soir…

Courir, courir, courir encore. Un point de côté lui scie les côtes, mais l'heure tourne. Sous ses yeux soulagés, son immeuble apparaît au tournant. Il se précipite dans l'entrée, monte les deux étages aussi rapidement que possible, prend ses clés, les fait tomber, sors toutes les insultes de son répertoire, les ramasse et se jette sur la porte.  
17h35.

Edward se jette des fleurs mentalement, bénit sa chance, et se précipite dans la petite chambre d'Al. Celui-ci n'est pas encore réveillé, situation normale. Mais à peine cette réflexion a-t-elle effleurée l'esprit d'Ed que le jeune homme pas si endormi ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Ed essaya de se constituer un sourire et une phrase, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle. Le résultat ne fut guère probant :

« Alooo …humpf …rs, bien …humpf… dor …humpf ..mi?

Al lui lança un regard vaguement interrogateur et intéressé.  
Edward s'effondra sur le deuxième lit de la pièce. Son frère saisit le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit, le but tranquillement, et observa le plafond d'un air absent. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était lui-même observé par son frère. Qui se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Alphonse, et s'agenouilla sur le lit devant ce dernier.

« Tu es toujours dans ton monde hein ? »

Evidemment, il n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Mais l'ex fullmetal alchemist avait soudain un grand besoin de parler, de parler,..

« Tu sais, tu me manques. **Ed eût un sourire cynique**. Je sais c'est stupide, tu es là, à côté de moi. Mais bon, c'est le toi d'avant qui me manque. Celui qui riait souvent, même pour pas grand-chose, celui qui gagnait toutes nos bagarres alors que tu était le plus jeune – tu dois avoir un truc d'ailleurs, c'est pas possible sinon … techniquement, c'est toujours l'aîné qui vainc son cadet!»

Il s'appuya dos au mur et mis ses mains derrière sa nuque en regardant par la vitre.

« Et puis … c'est dur à dire, mais le vieux… enfin Papa me manque aussi. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a initié à cette vie ici. Maman me manque aussi évidemment. Et tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je pense à Winry, Mamie, Hugues, même Mustang et sa clique, c'est dire ! **Il se tût quelques secondes, puis reprit.** En fait, tout ceux que nous avons laissé là-bas me manquent. Je pensais m'être habitué à cette vie, ce monde, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander plusieurs fois par jour, s'ils vont bien, ce qu'ils font, s'ils pensent un peu à nous quelques fois … Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que la famille Elric a complètement disparue de notre monde. Maman morte, Papa mort, toi et moi coincé ici…  
Maman n'a plus de famille pour lui déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe…»

Cela lui fit comme une boule à la gorge. C'est vrai ça … Est-ce que quelqu'un prenait soin de la tombe de leur mère ? _Sûrement_ _Winry et Mamie_ se rassura Edward. Cela lui faisait du bien de se confier comme ça … même si Al s'était recouché depuis longtemps déjà. Ed ferma les yeux.  
(_Oui, est-ce qu'ils pensent un peu à nous quelques fois ?)_

_Central city  
Bureau du général de brigade Mustang._  
17h30.

Au sud d'un bâtiment militaire, une pièce, grande. Remplie de sept bureaux. Attablés à ces sept bureaux, six hommes et femmes. Un grand blond avec une cigarette éteinte à la bouche, occupé à lire un magazine peu recommandable, un petit à lunettes qui joue à un sorte de jeu d'échec avec un roux plutôt enveloppé, une blonde aux yeux marrons qui nettoie une de ces armes, une brune à lunettes plongée dans un bouquin, et un homme certainement le plus âgé, occupé à écrire quelque chose sur une feuille.  
Survint alors l'entrée grandiose du dernier membre du groupe…

« ATCHOUM ! »

« Bah alors colonel, un rhume ? » lance le grand blond en se renversant sur sa chaise.

« Je sais pas et c'est GENERAL DE BRIGADE MUSTANG maintenant ! » répond le nouvel arrivé.

« Oh c'est trop long… »

« Havoc, vous allez voir ce qui est long. Recopiez moi ce rapport immédiatement. »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Le dernier membre donc, entre, dépose un dossier sur la table d'Havoc, en pleine lamentation, et se poste face à tous ses collègues. Qui peuvent ainsi admirer ses cheveux d'ébène, son visage aux traits fins, et ses yeux d'obsidienne sombre dont l'un dissimulé sous un cache-œil.  
Roy Mustang, car c'était bien lui, avait très bien passé la trentaine. Aucune ride sur son visage parfait, ses yeux brillaient toujours d'intelligence et d'ironie, et il avait la même silhouette musclée, sans une once de graisse, qu'il avait il y a quatre ans.  
A peine si on remarquait une petite lueur fatiguée dans ses yeux.

« Schieszka ! aboya-t-il soudainement en direction de la brune à lunette, qui sursauta, lui jeta un coup d'œil, et se leva.

« Aaaah rien de neu..neuf, colo… général ! J'ai épluché tous les dossiers sur notre homme, mais je n'ai rien appris de plus que ce qu'on sait déjà … »

« Très bien. Vous irez tout de même jeté un coup d'œil à la réserve.

« Ou.. Oui ! »

Elle se rassit en expirant fortement. Même si cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle avait officiellement intégré la troupe de Mustang, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à être détendue quand ce dernier lui parlait. A chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, elle repensait aux moments où elle l'accusait de ne rien faire pour venger Hugues… Elle avait tort et en ressentait encore une légère honte. Schieszka était néanmoins reconnaissante à Mustang de lui avoir fait confiance et de l'avoir acceptée dans son équipe. C'était juste sa timidité naturelle qui l'empêchait de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise.

« Farman ! »

Ce dernier se leva tranquillement et tendit sa feuille à Roy.

« Voilà le rapport, général. Révisé, corrigé, fini. »

« Merci, répondit Roy tout en prenant la feuille. Fuery ! Breda ! »

Les joueurs d'échec levèrent la tête à la mention de leur nom, et Fuery se chargea de répondre :

« J'ai mis les lignes téléphoniques du n°5 sur écoute, et Breda est parti interroger les voisins, mais ils ne savent rien. »

« Bien. Havoc ? »

« Un deuxième témoin a formellement identifié le résident du n°5 comme le braqueur de la bijouterie. Sa déposition a été enregistrée il n'y a même pas une demi-heure. »

« Bien. Il se tourna enfin vers le dernier membre de son équipe, la jeune femme blonde. Hawkeye ? »

Riza déposa son arme sur la table et prit la parole :

« J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'une équipe de six militaire entoure sa maison ce soir et se charge de l'arrêter. »

« Parfait. »

Roy regarda d'un air satisfait ses subordonnés. Et bien, ils devenaient de plus en plus efficaces ! Il n'avait quasiment plus rien à faire, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Il ressentait une grande fierté envers son équipe. Ils étaient considérés comme une des plus douées par le gouvernement.

Et pourtant, il y a quatre ans, il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi facile. Revenir ainsi, alors qu'il venait de passer deux ans dans les neiges du nord, dégradé… Mais après, tout s'est bien passé … Après l'invasion de leur monde par les soldats de l'Autre Côté, pour être exact. Après le retour du fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric. Après son re-départ de l'Autre Côté, mais accompagné sans qu'il le sache de son frère bien-aimé, Alphonse, poussé dans la cale du vaisseau par Roy Mustang lui-même. Après la destruction de la porte.

A la mention de tout ses souvenirs, son regard se voile de nostalgie, et d'un infime regret. Parce qu'il en a gagné des choses durant ces quatre ans … Sa promotion, son équipe et surtout…

« Général ! »

Un jeune soldat poussa la porte, interrompant Roy dans ses pensées. Il tendit un papier à celui-ci, qui le prit et le lit rapidement. Quand il releva la tête, son visage était grave.

« Laisser tomber toutes vos activités. La prison de Central a explosé, et selon les déclarations des témoins, ce serait suite à un cercle de transmutation apparu de nulle part.»

* * *

Waaah une dernière chose, juste pour tout mettre au clair au niveau des dates, vu que j'ai changé un peu par rapport au film ...Tout d'abord, en 1926, Ed est venu dans notre monde, âgé de 16 ans, et a redonné son corps de 10 ans à Al. Les frères ont donc 5-6 ans d'écart "physiquement". En 1928, Al a physiquement 12 ans, rejoint son frère, qui a alors 18 ans.  
Mon histoire se déroule 4 ans après ses événements, Ed a donc 22 ans, et Al en a 16 (hé, même s'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, j'ai vu nul part qu'il avait retrouvé son corps adéquat xD (même s'il fait quand même âgé à la fin du film...)).  
Pour Roy ... Et oui, il vieillit xD Enfin, dans la série, il a dans les 28 ans si jme souviens bien, donc pendant le film, il atteint les 30 ans, et 4 ans plus tard, bah, bonjours les 34 balais!  
Là, jcrois que c'est bon, ca devrait être plus clair xD  
Bye!


	4. Pique

**Halloooo zuzammen!_  
_**_ /fille heureuse qui vient de terminer son bac de français/_**_  
_Reuh après un petit retard, mais bon, j'avais une excuse xD Et maintenant, jcontinue à poster une fois par semaine!  
Donc, dans ce chapitre, le premier couple dévoilé ... Royai héhé ... et ca y est, j'ai choisi une fin, et les autres couples qu'il y aura!  
Bon, en plus, j'ai écrit déjà quelques passages de la suite, donc ça devrait aller plus rapidement xD  
Bonne lecture et merci de me lire! **  
_  
_

* * *

**ooOOoo**

_Central City_  
Prison  
_18h_

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? laissa tomber Breda, résumant ainsi la pensée de tout le monde.

Arrivés sur les lieux il y a peine dix minutes, les militaires fraîchement débarqués peinaient à comprendre la situation. L'immense bâtiment était en ruine. Il n'y avait plus un seul mur debout et Roy n'osait imaginer le nombre de cadavres enfermés dans ces murs. Il s'approcha de l'officier, qui semblait commander la première équipe de secours intervenue sur les lieux. Il reconnut avec un peu de surprise le sergent Broche. Enfin sa surprise fut surtout due au fait que pour une fois, l'homme n'était pas accompagné de son inséparable lieutenant, Maria Ross.

« Vous avez trouvés des survivants ? »

L'officier se retourna et se mit au garde-à-vous. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes et répondit.

« Non, général »

« Se pourrait-il qu'il y en ait ? »

« A vrai dire, mon général … nous n'en savons rien. Avoua le sergent avec gêne.

Roy s'étonna. L'armée était quand même plus efficace que ça d'habitude.

« Vous n'avez pas envoyé d'équipe soulever les décombres ? s'enquit-il.

« Et bien … c'est impossible, monsieur. »

Complètement perdu, le général attendit du sergent Broche qu'il lui donne une explication plus claire.

« Une sorte de champ de force nous empêche d'accéder au centre du bâtiment, lâcha le sergent sans attendre. Nous avons seulement pu déblayer les contours, et encore. »

« Et vous n'avez pas établi ce qui cause ce champ de force ? »

« Non monsieur. Les témoins prétendent avoir vu un immense cercle alchimique se dessiner sur la surface du bâtiment, avant de s'éclairer et de le faire exploser. »

« Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. »

Qu'en dire de plus ? Ce nouveau problème l'étonnait fortement. Pourquoi un alchimiste aurait-il voulu détruire la prison ? De plus, pour un bâtiment de cette taille, il fallait que ce soit un alchimiste plutôt doué… Et cette énergie qui repoussait les troupes, qu'était-ce ? C'était forcément la même personne ou alors un complice qui avait créée ce champ de force. Etait/ent - il/ils toujours là ? Dans les ruines ? Mais pour quelles raison ?  
Tout à ses pensées, marchant vers ce qu'il restait de la prison, il ne remarqua pas que Havoc et Hawkeye lui avaient emboîté le pas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, en effet, il put remarquer par lui-même qu'une barrière invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Roy, septique, fit d'abord le tour de la prison, faisant quelques fois des petits gestes, puis s'arrêta à son point de départ.

« Et bien, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton stupéfait au lieutenant Hawkeye. Et bien »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Lorsque j'ai fait le tour du champ de force, j'ai tenté à maints endroits de faire de l'alchimie, d'essayer de faire exploser le mur, lui expliqua-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Ce n'est pas seulement une barrière. Ce mur annihile aussi toute alchimie. »

Les militaires autour de lui le fixèrent, et se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la prison.  
Havoc secoua la tête.

« De plus en plus bizarre ce truc … »

« Et un alchimiste puissant arriverait à le détruire ? lança innocemment Fuery, arrivé juste pour la fin de la discussion.

_Il va finir cramé comme un poulet_ _cuit_. Cette phrase trotta dans la tête des quelques militaires alentours, qui s'étaient craintivement retournés vers le général de Brigade Mustang. Et en effet, ce dernier, devenu rouge, et son orgueil blessé, leva d'un air menaçant sa main.  
Fuery, comprenant soudain sa bourde, se cacha derrière Havoc, qui le poussa aussitôt devant lui. Néanmoins, Roy avait dépassé le jeune sergent, et s'approchait du mur encore une fois.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE C'EST QU'UN ALCHIMISTE PUISSANT ! tonna-t-il en se préparant à claquer des doigts. »

« Général non! s'exclama Hawkeye tout en se précipitant vers lui. »

Trop tard. Roy avait déjà claqué des doigts. Evidemment, le souffle de l'explosion, heurtant le champ de force, s'y percuta et repartit en sens inverse. Tous les militaires sur une vingtaine de mètres furent balayés et atterrirent douloureusement plus loin, mais saufs. Quelques voitures et des tentes se retournèrent ou brûlèrent.  
Mustang, quand à lui, fut projeté en arrière, et se retrouva allongé sur le sol, complètement hébété. Et encore ce n'était pas fini. Le deuxième contrecoup de l'explosion, une tornade nommée Riza Hawkeye, fondit sur lui.

« AH, ELLE EST BELLE LA FIERTE MASCULINE ! »

« Mais…., tenta de placer Roy, encore étourdi.

« REGARDEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! »

Roy releva légèrement la tête pour contempler les dégâts et haussa les épaules.

« Bah, c'était pas grand-ch…

« PAS GRAND-CHOSE ? »

Riza Hawkeye ne perdait pas souvent son sang-froid, et quand c'était le cas, mieux valait fuir. C'est en tout cas ce que décida raisonnablement le sergent Broche, qui s'était approché pour vérifier l'état du général, et qui s'en alla finalement voir ailleurs s'il y était.

« VOUS AVEZ INTERET A NETTOYER LES DEGATS, ET QUE CA SAUTE ! »

« Euh lieutenant … se risqua Havoc.

« QUOI ? s'exclama la jeune femme en question, agacée, en se retournant vers lui.

Havoc fit tourner la brindille dans sa bouche avant de poursuivre.

« Ben juste que tout le monde vous regarde quoi … -enfin sauf ceux qui sont au sol bien entendu… »

Riza remarqua en effet à ce moment là que les regards étaient fixés sur elle, et secoua la tête pour se calmer, honteuse. Même si le général de brigade était le seul homme sur terre qui réussissait à lui faire perdre la tête à ce point, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme. Très peu professionnel tout ça.  
Elle s'agenouilla finalement à côté de lui et vérifia qu'il n'était pas trop amoché. Roy lui adressa une grimace.

« Ca va, je n'ai rien. Y a que ma fierté qu'a été blessée. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se lever. Les autres soldats, déjà presque tous debout, retournaient déjà près du champ de force, bien que légèrement sonnés.  
Riza senti toutefois une présence non identifiée au niveau de sa poitrine. Saisie d'un affreux doute, après une petite vérification, elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir que l'objet non identifié n'était autre que la main baladeuse de son imbécile de général de brigade.  
Six coups de feu plus tard, Mustang à nouveau au sol (Riza : 1, Roy : 0), et Riza s'éloignant à grand pas, le bienheureux silence était enfin revenu.  
Le sergent Broche se rapprocha de Jean Havoc.

« Ils se cherchent souvent comme ça ? »

Le lieutenant, se décidant, alluma une cigarette avant de répondre.

« Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'ils sont fiancés. »

**ooOOoo **

_Notre Monde_  
Stuttgart, Allemagne  
7h00

Ed se leva avec un peu plus d'entrain ce jour-là. Oh, le ciel n'était pas plus beau, la journée n'était pas plus claire, son travail lui paraissait toujours révoltant. Mais l'idée d'avoir un compagnon avec qui bavarder le rendait plus enjoué. Sa journée passerait sûrement plus vite…  
A 7h20, il referma la porte de chez lui, et s'en alla. Il descendit calmement les escaliers, et observa les nuages bas, très sombres. L'air était lourd. _Un orage, _prédit Edward.  
Toutefois, le soleil passait par on ne sait où, et les rues resplendissaient de lumière. Par contraste avec l'ombre du ciel, cela faisait un joli tableau. Enfin, le jeune homme se disait ça, mais il n'était pas vraiment un expert en art. Les autres lui avaient souvent reproché son mauvais goût pour tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Reproches qu'Ed balayait d'un haussement d'épaules.

_« Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, avait-il répondu à Izumi, lors d'un examen pratique, 12 ans auparavant, où il avait transmuté une statue assez … particulière._

_« Là, c'est même plus une question de goût Ed, répliqua-t-elle, la goutte au front. J'ai dit de transmuter quelque chose d'esthétique. Depuis quand une mouche est-elle considérée comme esthétique par le commun des mortels ? »_

_« C'est pas une mouche, c'est un oiseau amélioré, s'exclama le petit Ed, furieux. _

_« Je ne pense pas que les oiseaux seraient de ton avis …. Dit-elle d'un ton narquois._

_Avant qu'Ed n'ait pu répondre, Alphonse arriva dans le jardin,, un coussin sous le bras et l'air ensommeillé._

_« Monsieur Sig m'a dit que vous êtiez… A ce moment, il aperçut « l'œuvre » de son frère. Aaaah un monstre ! »_

_S'en était suivi une énième bagarre des frangins agrémentée de nombreux cris « Menteur » « Méchant » « Idiot » « Nain » « Bébé ». Izumi, les mains sur les hanches, attendit patiemment quelques secondes, puis serra les poings :_

_« VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ? »_

A ce moment, Edward se rendit compte que lors de la remémoration de ses souvenirs, un petit sourire imbécile s'était inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et franchit la porte de l'immeuble où il travaillait.  
A peine arrivé devant l'entrée de son bureau, il stoppa net. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. William était déjà arrivé ? Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il aperçu en haut de la porte une forme indistincte, et des gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Soudain saisi d'un sixième sens, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied … et bien lui en prit.  
Un sceau plein d'eau tomba devant lui, mouillant le bout de ses chaussures et inondant le parquet. Avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de réagir, William sortit du bureau sous lequel il s'était dissimulé.

« Oh bah non, dit-il, visiblement déçu. C'est pas drôle ! Comment t'as su ?

Ed sortit enfin de ta torpeur et regarda Will avec un mélange de colère et de consternation, mêlé à un soupçon d'amusement.

« Je te pensais pas aussi GAMIN, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Tss c'est pas moi qu'ait la taille d'un grain de maïs.

« QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MICROSCOPIQUE PUCERON ? s'enflamma Ed en balançant le sceau à la tête de son interlocuteur.

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais par contre toi, diiiis, comment t'as su pour le sceau d'eau ?

« Je te le dirai pas.

« Rah égoïste !!

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à sa place.

« Et bien oui, et j'assume, répliqua-t-il.

William s'approcha, essayant en vain d'avoir l'air hypermignon, joignant les mains dans une supplique.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, …

« Chut je travaille. Déclara Ed en sortant crayons, feuilles et en observant les rapports posés sur son bureau.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, …_»_

« Ah mais tais-toi !_»  
_  
« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, …_»  
_  
« …………………_»_

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, …_»  
_  
« …………………_»_

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, …

« AAAAAH TA GUEULE ! Ok c'est bon ! capitula Ed sous la pression.

William s'assit d'un air enthousiaste sur la table, et Edward soupira.

« C'est vraiment stupide tu sais. J'ai juste eu la chance –ou la malchance, ça dépend- d'avoir une voisine très portée sur les farces … Elle s'appelle Winry. Et elle est très douée en mécanique. Le coup du sceau sur la porte, elle nous l'a souvent fait. A la seule différence que d'année en année, elle y rajoutait quelques … modifications de son crû. Par exemple, le sceau d'eau était relié à une catapulte qui contenait du parfum, qui lorsqu'il était lancé sur nous, soulevait un fil sous nos pieds qui nous faisait tomber droit dans la bassine d'eau glacée. On a donc du apprendre à repérer les pièges dans le genre de loin.

William émit un sifflement d'admiration.

« Mazette, ça c'est de l'art !

« Ah, mais elle a créée des choses bien mieux ! assura Edward. Elle a inventé des machines pour cuisiner plus facilement, des bonbons-lampes, et tu devrais la voir dans les aut… Ed se coupa à temps. Parler d'automails ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Dans ce monde, les gens n'était pas préparés à ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme face à lui, qui n'avait pas remarqué la coupure et qui paraissait émerveillé.

« Et elle se rencontre où cette Winry, que j'aille faire mon apprentissage chez elle ?

La question prit Ed par surprise, et sa bonne humeur s'envola. Où rencontrer Winry ? Nulle part, Ailleurs, Impossible. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé en racontant, mais la question lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne reverrait jamais Winry, et ses inventions, et son sourire, et ses clés à molette –quoique ce dernier détail ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.  
_Bah_, se raisonna-t-il lui même, _inutile de déprimer pour ça maintenant. _

« Et bien, reprit-il, cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse valable, elle est partie …euh… très loin. En Chine. Elle est sûr que ses talents y seront reconnus. Et en plus, elle adore le riz.

A peine eut-il sorti ça qu'Edward se baffa mentalement... Il ne savait vraiment PAS mentir correctement… Ce qu'il venait de dire ne sonnait pas juste du tout, il fallait vraiment être complètement stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Waaaaaaaaaah c'est génial ! Et bien quand elle revient de Chine, faut que tu me la présente ! s'exclama joyeusement William.

_Complètement stupide, oui, c'est bien ce que jdisais.  
..._

_...  
_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je mord pas xD et en plus, ça encourage à écrire la suite..._  
_


	5. Et Pique

Voilà voilà, chapitre cinq Très court, mais c'est parce que je vais poster le chapitre suivant en fin de semaine, avant de repartir en vacances ...  
Ah! Le passage est court, certes, mais il contient un petit indice .. enfin il prépare une des révélations finales disons xD  
Bonne lecture et si vous oubliez pas les reviews, je vous enverrai une carte postale (euh ... enfin mentalement du moins...)

* * *

_  
Notre Monde  
Stuttgart, Allemagne  
5h00_

Dring ! Dring !

Une mèche d'Edward sortit de sous la couette, bientôt suivie par son propriétaire, l'œil noir et l'esprit embrumé. Qui est l'idiot qui téléphone à cette heure-ci ?  
Il se leva en mode automate, décrocha le combiné, et d'une voix croassante, grogna un allo peu avenant .

La personne au bout du fil hésita un instant, puis se décida : 

« HEY EDWARD ! C'est moi William !»

Le susnommé tomba dans un fauteuil à proximité du combiné. _Evidemment… qui d'autre aurait pu le déranger aussi tôt ?_

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu aimable.

« Roh pas la peine d'être grossier ! »

« Je suis grossier si je veux. »

« Oui bon euh … Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

« William, si le seul but de ton coup de téléphone était de te servir de moi comme calendrier, raccroche immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« J'y crois pas ! T'as vraiment oublié !!!

« OUBLIER QUOI ? s'exclama Edward qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur sociable.

« Mais on est dimanche, et c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu me l'as dit avant-hier ! »

Edward accusa le coup. Ah c'est vrai … Et bien en effet, il l'avait complètement oublié. D'un côté, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Un an de plus, un an de moins …

« Vingt-trois ans, ça se fête ! reprit William. Donc tout d'abord, BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Et ensuite, prépares-toi pour ce soir ! »

« Hein ? »

Trop tard, le jeune homme avait raccroché. Ed resta un moment interdit puis haussa les épaules et posa le combiné. William allait sûrement passer pour lui offrir un gâteau, c'était bien son genre. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur le jeune homme. Il aurait été assez commun sans son énergie débordante et son incroyable assurance, qui virait assez souvent dans la prétention. Il était querelleur mais il avait un bon fond, et Edward se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie. Même si quelques fois une curieuse impression lui serrait le cœur ; comme s'il connaissait déjà William… Depuis longtemps … Mais c'était à chaque fois une impression fugace. Sans doute la fougue du jeune homme lui rappelait un peu Winry.   
Un bâillement interrompit ses pensées, et il se dirigea vers son lit pour se recoucher. _  
On n'a pas idée de réveiller le gens aussi tôt …_

oOo

___Central City  
Quartiers de Roy Mustang  
01h00_

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Roy Mustang observait les étoiles. Il n'aimait pas se sentir tout petit devant quelque chose, mais la grandeur et la beauté du ciel l'avait toujours rassuré d'une certaine façon. Rassuré, car il y avait certaines choses immuables. Alors que toute sa vie n'avait été rythmée que par des grands changements …

« Il fait froid. »

Roy sourit à la jeune femme qui l'avait rejoint et qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la serra fortement et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

« Un problème ? s'enquit Riza.

Ils étaient tous les deux peu démonstratifs dans leurs sentiments, et se prendre la main leur était peu fréquent et signifiait déjà énormément. Ils s'aimaient et il leur paraissait inutile de le prouver à longueur de temps en multiples démonstrations d'amour. Bon, sauf au lit, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire … Aussi s'étonna-t-elle de ces brusques effusions.  
Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

« Tu avais froid, j'avais froid, on se réchauffe. Déclara-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour et se laissa aller. Il finirait bien par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, elle le savait. Les mots n'avaient jamais été leur fort non plus, et ils se comprenaient sans parler.  
Et comme pour lui donner raison, quelques instants plus tard, Roy reprit la parole.

« Ce qui s'est passé à la prison.. »

« Tu as une idée sur ce que ça pourrait être ? »

« Non pas vraiment … Disons que c'est une intuition ou je ne sais trop quoi, mais cette sensation lorsque j'ai touché les murs .. je l'avais déjà ressentie auparavant. Je la connais. Mais je ne pensais pas la sentir à nouveau.»

Riza ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir et fronça les sourcils dans un effort de mémoire. S'était-il déjà produit un événement de cette sorte ? Non pas à ses souvenirs …  
Une pensée effleura soudain son esprit et elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais oui bien sur ! Se pourrait-il donc que… ?

« C'était il y a six ans n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle en tournant son visage vers l'homme à ses côtés.

« Oui. J'avais ressenti la même chose lorsque je m'étais approché de ce qui reliait notre monde et celui où sont aujourd'hui les frères Elric pour le détruire.»

« Ce qui signifie que ce qui est apparu à la prison …»

« C'est une porte. La Porte.»

Le couple échangea un coup d'œil et d'un commun accord, partirent s'habiller et sortirent en précipitation de leur appartemment.  
Il y avait un sérieux problème.

* * *

A bientôt!


	6. Et Colegram

Voilà _C_'est le premier passage que j'ai écrit dans cette fic, donc ça remonte à loin et j'en suis PAS DU TOUT satisfaite xD Mais bon, j'ai pu le temps de corriger, vacaaaances m'appellent xD

Bon et bien, bonne lecture!  
PS : Oh ouiii le dernier Harry Potter est génial w_  
_

* * *

_Notre Monde  
Stuttgart, Allemagne  
21h00_

« Bon tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? »

« Bah … c'est ton anniversaire ! non ? »

« Si, mais c'est PAS une réponse ! »

« Hé ! Me frappes pas ! »

Edward ne l'écouta pas et réitéra son coup de poing en direction de William. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il avait passé une après-midi tranquille, et le soir venu, William avait débarqué dans son appartement avec une jeune fille, l'avait précipitamment présentée comme sa petite sœur de 17 ans, Louisa, avait attrapé Edward, son manteau, l'avait jeté dehors, laissé Louisa à l'intérieur, et entraîné un Ed complètement hors-sujet à sa suite.

« Bon bon … je voulais juste te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire, alors j'ai amené ma sœur pour qu'elle veille sur Al, et pendant ce temps, moi je t'emmène fêter ça ! annonça William fièrement.

« Putain … ta sœur est prête a sacrifié une de ses soirées pour veiller sur mon frère alors qu'elle ne le connaît ni lui, ni moi? Demanda Ed, abasourdi.

« Mais tout à fait, ça ne la dérange pas ! répondit Will comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Bon allez maintenant, _let's go_ ! »

Et sans avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Edward se fit traîner par la manche de son manteau par un William surexcité ; et il ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre le jeune homme et les « kidnappings » de Hugues. 

oOo

Edward stagnait au milieu du chemin.  
Quand William lui avait dit lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire, il ne s'attendait pas à voir se profiler l'enseigne d'un bar « La Choppe ». _Boire ? Et puis quoi encore ?Il avait des responsabilités envers son frère, il ne pouvait se permettre de ... _  
Comme si William avait deviné ses pensées (ce qui n'était pas très dur), ce dernier mis fermement ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Ed.

« Ecoute. Tu as _le droit_ de t'amuser aussi. La situation actuelle n'est pas drôle. Alors quand on PEUX se détendre, on en profite.

« Mais …

« Tu n'est pas sa mère.

Surpris que Will ait aussi bien deviné ses pensées, Ed n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître.

« Non, mais son frère aîné.

« Et alors ?

Edward commençait à s'énerver.

« Et ALORS ? Tu as vu comment il est, nan ?

« Il est avec ma sœur, il ne risque rien.

« Il peux arriver n'importe quoi.

« Evidemment qu'il peux arriver n'importe quoi ! ricana William. Tu peux mourir à l'instant même d'une rupture d'anévrisme, d'un accident, un incendie peux se déclarer dans ta maison, et quoi d'autres encore ? Il y a des risques partout et tous le temps Ed. On va juste se détendre, merde ! Ce n'est pas en restant à la maison que tu vas empêcher quelque chose de se passer.

« Et ben peut-être que si justement ! Tu …

« Arrête un peu tu veux ? s'échauffa soudainement William. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'Al a peut-être lui aussi besoin de plus de liberté et de détente, avec toi à ses côtés.

« Mais il ne peux pas se débrouiller tout seul, il a besoin de moi ! J'ai toujours été là pour lui, je peux pas arrêter aujourd'hui, ALORS QUE SANS MOI IL NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! JE …

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Et l'instant d'après, par terre et hébété, Edward fixait William, tout en massant sa joue douloureuse. Le jeune brun marqua un instant de calme glacé suite à son accès de fureur, puis repris la parole :

« TU VEUX QUE JTE DISE ? Tu agis comme un parfait égoïste ! A te voir et t'entendre, on croirait que tu ne veux pas qu'Al guérisse !

« Ce n'est pas …

« La ferme j'ai pas fini ! Je sais que le lien entre vous est très fort. C'est une bonne chose, et je vous envie tous les deux à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Mais tu ne vis plus QUE pour sa maladie. Je suis d'accord que tu organises tes journées pour l'aider le plus possible. Mais là, tu as du TEMPS LIBRE, AL EST ENTRE DE BONNES MAINS, ET TOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? TU TE PLAINS ! C'est à se demander comment tu vas VIVRE le jour où il sera guéri ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour souffler. Toujours à terre, Edward se taisait.

« Et puis, reprit William, je ne pense pas que la compagnie d'un frère harassé de soucis soit une bonne chose pour Al. Et tu agis ainsi avec tout le monde … On dirait que tu ne veux avoir de rapports avec les gens et que tu veux être le seul à porter tous les problèmes du monde sur tes épaules. Si tu veux pas te casser le dos un jour, t'as intérêt à souffler un peu.

« William …

« Pense qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment, qui veulent te voir heureux, et à qui ça fait horriblement mal de te voir ainsi ! Alors S'IL TE PLAIT, pour une fois, prend une pause.

« Je…

« Tu veux oublier tes soucis en plus non ? Et bien, rien de mieux qu'un bar non ?

« …

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais y a franchement des fois où je peux pas t'encadrer ! Tu agis comme ces gosses de riches, comme moi, comme tous ces gens qui ont tout le bonheur qu'ils peuvent souhaiter à leur pieds, mais qui s'entêtent à rester dans leur déprime. C'est humain, mais quand je t'ai connu, je t'ai cru au-dessus de CA !

« …

« Raaaah, et en plus, t'es en train de m'obliger à faire ce que j'ai jamais aimé faire, la morale ! C'est trop guimauve, j'ai honte !

William s'affaissa à terre, les yeux fixés au sol. Ed et lui restèrent quelques instants face à face, à terre, devant un bar, ignorant l'étrangeté de leur situation et le regard curieux des passants. Une minute passa, puis deux. William commençait à se demander s'il fallait qu'il reprenne à nouveau la parole. Encore une minute. Un courant d'air froid emmêla leur cheveux.

« Je déteste les sermons. Et celui-ci ne manque pas à la règle.

Will leva les yeux vers Ed, qui, tout en parlant, se releva doucement.

« Je déteste qu'on me dicte comment je dois agir, et qu'on me juge sur ce que je fais.

Le jeune homme enleva la poussière sur son pantalon. Will rebaissa la tête. _Ainsi, il restait dans son entêtement …_  
Edward lui prit soudainement les mains et le remit debout.

« MAIS, cette baffe, je crois que je l'ai méritée, soupira-t-il.

« C'est vrai. Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'enquit William.

« Pour la baffe, non. Pour le sermon, si. Entrons.

William haussa les épaules. Il ne regrettait rien, ses paroles avaient bien remué quelque chose au fond du caractère de cochon d'Ed. Il suffisait juste d'attendre un peu. Il s'épousseta et entra à la suite d'Edward, déjà dans le bar.

* * *

Et Bonne Vacances!


	7. Bourre

**Hop hop hop, désolée pour le retard ... L'inspiration m'avait quitté mais là revoilà (pour longtemps j'espère)  
La quasi-totalité de ce chapitre est complétement crétin, mais bon, c'est l'un des derniers chapitres où je pouvais être totalement barrée xD La suite n'est pas rose ... Bref.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Notre Monde  
Stuttgart, Allemagne  
5h00_

La vie est pourrie.  
Enfin c'est ce qu'Ed pensait quand il est rentré dans le bar. Plutôt bien tenu, s'étonna-t-il. L'endroit était propre, dans des teintes de bleus, et équipé pour accueillir confortablement les clients, bien qu'il soit pas très grand. Et rempli à majorité de jeunes hommes de son âge, mais quelques femmes et hommes plus âgés étaient aussi présents.  
Au fur et à mesure de sa descente de boissons, c'était son moral qui remontait en flèche… Il avait eu du mal à se lâcher au début, les boissons alcoolisées n'étaient pas son fort. Mais suite à une remarque du barman (« Hey petit, t'es sur d'avoir l'âge pour entrer dans ce bar ? ») Edward avait pris le verre du client assis à côté de lui sans le regarder et sans écouter ses protestations, et l'avait bu cul-sec. Manque de bol, c'était de la vodka.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, William frappait quelques coups inquiets sur la porte des toilettes.

« - Ed ? ça va ?

« …

« Ed ! Réponds !

« Il est vraiment peu résistant votre ami, commenta le patron.

« Oh vous, taisez-vous ! EDWARD ! Ouvre !

« ….

« Ou je défonce la porte !

« Il est ptête tombé dans le lavabo, vu sa petite taille, ricana l'homme à qui Edward avait prit le verre (enfin son contenu …)

BAM !  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant valser William contre le mur. Un Edward en bonne santé bien qu'un peu rouge sortit précipitamment, se dirigea vers l'homme qui avait osé, lui prit des mains le deuxième verre qu'il venait de se faire resservir, et le finit encore une fois cul-sec.

« OH NON PAS ENCORE ! s'indigna l'homme, sous les rires de toute la salle.

« FALLAIT PAS ME CHERc…

Edward stoppa net en fixant le visage de sa victime. Des cheveux sombres, des yeux noirs profonds, un sourire sardonique sur le visage … Pas possible, c'était lui ! Enfin son double, rectifia aussitôt mentalement Ed.  
RAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CA, IL ME POURRIRA VRAIMENT LA VIE OU QUE J'AILLE ! CRETIN DE COLONEL ! Pendant qu'Ed continuait de le traiter de tous les noms mentalement, Roy', et oui c'était lui, ayant remarqué la soudaine immobilité de son interlocuteur, reprit la parole :

« Un problème, jeune homme ?

« Nnnn … réussit à grommeler Ed.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

_T'es pas si loin de la vérité, crétin, _pensa Ed

« Enfin bon, voilà que tu as perdu ta voix ! Je t'intimide c'est ça ? mon charme naturel sans doute …

Edward vira instantanément au rouge brique.

« PREND PAS TES RËVES POUR LA REALITE, VIEUX CROULANT !

« Tu me plais toi ! s'exclama le double de Roy puis il se tourna vers l'assistance .Allez, j'offre à boire pour tout le monde !

L'enthousiasme qui déferla à ce moment-là désorienta Edward, qui se retrouva en deux temps trois mouvements assis, une dizaine de verres de divers alcools en face de lui et des inconnus déjà bien imbibés lui tapant dans le dos en riant.

« Hey c'est gentil mais …

« Mais quoi ? s'exclama Roy', assis pas très loin de lui.

« J'ai pas soif !

« Rooh allez Ed, défoules-toi ! lui lança William d'un ton joyeux et qui tenait déjà deux verres vides à la main.

« Pas envie ! bouda Edward, déjà fatigué du tapage ambiant.

« Dis plutôt que tu est trop PETIT pour supporter l'alcool … lança Roy' avec son sourire moqueur.

« La fatigue d'Ed s'évanouit aussitôt.

« PASSEZ-MOI CES BOUTEILLES !

C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé. Et ça aurait sûrement duré plus longtemps, si les voisins du dessus n'étaient pas soudain descendu. Le patron, bien qu'éméché lui aussi, réussit à mettre à peu près tout le monde dehors, sauf ceux qui s'étaient effondrés à terre.  
Roy, William et Edward étaient sortis du bar ensemble dans un état … lamentable.

« Oh baaaah zuuut, pleurnicha Roy', pour une f…fois, qu'on s'am … s'amusait, hic ! biennn !

« Ccccc'pa grave ! le consola Edward en penchant dangereusement vers la gauche.

« Onn s'en re...refera une un de ces qua..qua…quatres ! continua William dont le centre de gravité semblait avoir migré vers le sol.

« Ces quat'quoiiii ? s'enquit le double du colonel d'une voix pâteuse.

« Sais pââs. Répondit William après un temps de silence. Jtee re…re..rediras cccca dmâin! Tziens, tappelles co co comment déjaaa ?

Dans le brouillard qui embrumait son cerveau, Edward eut tout de même un éclair de lucidité et d'ironie. _Et là je lui fais le coup du devin : vous vous appelez Roy Mustang, vous avez 34 ans et des poussières .._  
Pendant ce temps, Roy' réfléchissait tellement fort pour trouver son nom qu'il devint tout rouge.

« Roooy Mustang !

« Enchhhhhhhhhhanté ! Moi c'est … Williâam … Sten …sten …bauer, et luiiii c'est Edwââârd Elriiic!

« Enchhhhanté ! Mais je vais devoir partirrrrrr, ou mes amiiiis vont me tuer.

« Au revoâr ! lui lancèrent les deux jeunes hommes, pendant que Roy s'éloignait d'un pas très PEU assuré, mais en rythme sur la chanson qu'il (tentait de) chantait.

« Lundi des pataaaaates, mâââârdii des patz … pâtates, mercr, mercredi des patââtes aussiii…

William et Edward se regardèrent puis se détournèrent en riant très fort.

« On est cooooomplétement bou…bourés hein ? s'enquit Edward , avant de s'affaler sur le pavé, une fois que la voix mélodieuse de Roy se soit évanouie dans la nuit.

« Ououh Ed ! Je te vois plus ! s'inquiéta William en regardant en l'air.

« Chuis par terre, crétin. Je crois qu'il … est temmmps de rentrer làààà.

« T'as raison ! acquiesce William tout en se mettant en marche. Mais je sais pluuus c'est oùùùù.

« Moi je sais ! Allez _let's go_ !

Suite à un effort surhumain, Edward se releva et tira son ami par la manche. Ils se mirent en marche, mais quelques mètres plus loin, William se détourna pour vomir contre un réverbère.

Puis il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était :

« Un régiment de fromaaaages blaaaaaanc, déclare la gueeerre au camembeeert…

« Attends-moi ! s'exclama Edward avant de le suivre à petits pas rapides mais très peu assurés.

Edward s'arrêta quelques secondes pour souffler, et se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage d'une fontaine qui coulait à proximité.  
Il savait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, mais il se sentait tellement _heureux_, tellement _détendu_ … Pour une fois, l'avenir ne lui semblait pas noir et déprimant. Non. Il lui apparaissait à travers les brumes de l'alcool, flou, et c'était mieux comme ça.  
La vie est merveilleuse.  
Puis il rejoint vite fait son camarade, déjà plus loin devant.

* * *

**Et n'oubliez pas que les review, ca fait travailler les auteurs plus vite xD**


	8. et Bourre

**Un petit chapitre de transition, le prochain sera le début des vraies péripéties.  
**

**Merci beaucoup à Astate, Syolen, Ti-An, et SabineO2,  
Et aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui ne reviewent pas, parce que même si les reviews me font très plaisir, si vous passez un bon moment à lire cette fic, ça me fera encore plus plaisir xD  
Bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Notre Monde  
Stuttgart, Allemagne__  
13h00_

« Aaaaah, ce que j'ai mal au crâne ! »

« Quelle idée de boire autant aussi, espèce d'IDIOT ! »

« Moins fooooort pitié ! »

« Non ! Je parlerai comme il m'entend, tout ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est de ta faute ! »

Louisa essora un linge mouillé et le plaqua rageusement contre le front de son frère. William était allongé sur un matelas à terre, complètement amorphe. Edward et lui étaient rentrés totalement imbibés au petit matin. En revenant du bar, ils s'étaient perdus dans les rues. Guère étonnant étant donné leur état LAMENTABLE, avait hurlé la jeune fille tout en leur préparant une tisane en prévision de leur cuite qui viendrait.

« Quand tu m'as dis que vous vouliez fêter son anniversaire, je n'imaginais pas vous retrouver comme ça ! COMPLETEMENT SAOULS ! »

« Par pitié ferme-là ! supplia Edward allongé à moitié sur le canapé, à moitié par terre, pâle et nauséeux.

« Non pas de pitié ! répondit Louisa, implacable.

Attiré par le bruit, Al jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Louisa, laissant là les deux pochetrons, lui emmena un verre d'eau et le raccompagna dans sa chambre, lui expliquant qu'il était inutile de voir un aussi misérable spectacle de deux crétins. Oubliant pour quelques instants sa migraine, Ed les suivit des yeux, puis lorsque la jeune fille revint, il ouvrit la bouche :

« C'était pas trop … dur, hier soir ? Ca s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

Il observa la jeune fille, vu qu'hier soir, William ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Plutôt petite, elle ne faisait pas vraiment ses dix-sept ans. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, un peu trop ébouriffés, des joues encore rondes, une grande bouche, et des yeux bleus très clair. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais elle avait un visage qui donnait envie de sourire.  
Louisa s'assit à côté de lui, et lui assura que non.

« Il était très calme. Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec lui, vraiment aucun. Il a dormi tranquillement la plupart du temps, et le reste, je lui ai lu quelques livres, et il a dessiné.  
Edward soupira de soulagement. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour rien alors … Il n'aurait pas du douter de Louisa, elle avait vraiment l'air gentil.

« Je crois même qu'il a réagi quand je lui ai montré un livre sur la peinture, avec de nombreuses reproductions de tableaux célèbres ! C'est normal, il a bon goût, c'était mon meilleur bouquin ! Le papier est de bonne qualité, les reproductions subliiiiiimes …»

_Ah. William m'avait dit qu'elle était complètement mordue de peinture. _Remarqua Edward en soupirant une deuxième fois, puis grimaça. Il commençait à fatiguer… Louisa le remarqua et se releva.

« Bon ! Arrête de bavarder et reposes-toi maintenant ! »

C'est toi qui parle … voulut protester Ed, mais ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules, et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

_x _

_xxxxxxxxxx _

_x_

___Central City  
Prison_  
_10h_

« Toujours rien ?

« Non … rien.

Le sergent Breda frissonna dans l'air encore frais du matin et bailla sans aucune discrétion. Voilà déjà 5h qu'ils étaient revenus à la prison, suite à l'appel pressant du colonel, qui prétextait savoir de quoi il s'agissait et que c'était grave.  
La porte. Breda eût un nouveau frisson, non dû au froid cette fois-ci. Se pourrait-il qu'ils revivent ce qu'ils ont vécu il y a six ans ? La quasi-totalité de la ville détruite, des centaines de victimes … Non. Ils devaient tout faire pour empêcher ça.

« Colonel ! »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se dirigeait vers Roy, tenant dans sa main divers papiers. Ce dernier, qui discutait avec d'autres gradés, la prit à part.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il directement.

« Vous aviez raison. Répondit-elle simplement. Elle brandit les feuilles qu'elle tenait à la main. J'ai vérifié, et il y a bel et bien un soldat non répertorié sur les fiches et présent sur ce terrain.

Satisfait et en même temps inquiet, Roy laissa échapper un soupir.

« Bon, ça va déjà régler quelques problèmes. Quel est notre homme ?

Riza désigna discrètement un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns, maigre et très pâle, appuyé contre un mur et qui observait les gens aller et venir.

« Bon, on va pas faire traîner ça. Vous le prenez par la gauche, j'envoie Havoc avec vous, Breda et Fuery iront face à lui, je viendrais à sa droite avec Farman. Compris ?

« Compris.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe, disposée comme l'avait voulu le colonel, se dirigeait vers l'homme qui, semblant tout d'abord ne rien remarquer, commença à montrer des signes de nervosité lorsqu'il observa qu'il était encerclé. Ses yeux sautaient de droite à gauche nerveusement, et pris d'une impulsion subite, il fit un pas en avant.  
Mais n'eût pas le temps d'en faire plus. La main de Roy Mustang s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Votre nom, soldat.

L'homme déglutit difficilement et sa voix trembla légèrement :

« P .. Pourquoi ?

« Un colonel vous a demandé votre nom. Répondez.

« Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi …

« Répondez ! Tonna soudain Roy.

Il ne répondit pas mais son front se couvrit de sueur.. Roy soupira. Bon, l'homme ne parlait pas pour l'instant mais il semblait apeuré, peut-être pourraient-ils en tirer quelque chose quand même …

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Breda, désorienté. Un espion ?

« Pas vraiment. Répliqua le colonel Mustang. Mais j'ai eu un doute tout à l'heure. Comment une barrière pouvait tenir et être aussi solide à nos attaques ? L'alchimie permet de grandes choses, mais construire un mur invisible suffisamment fort pour résister seul et aussi longtemps à nos diverses tentatives de le casser, cela me paraissait quelque peu bizarre. Alors je me suis dis que quelqu'un devait refaire ce mur à intervalles de temps réguliers, juste avant que nous ne menions des offensives contre. Seulement, pour cela, il fallait que cette personne soit au courant de nos faits et gestes. Ce devait donc être quelqu'un qui ait infiltré nos rangs. J'ai alors demandé au lieutenant Hawkeye de vérifier l'identité de tous les soldats présents, et elle a remarqué que ce soldat n'était pas répertorié.

« Qu'allons nous faire de lui, mon colonel ? demanda le lieutenant Havoc, en continuant de braquer son arme sur le suspect.

« Nous l' emmenons au QG pour l'interroger.

Comme si cette phrase avait été le déclic pour lui, le jeune homme se libéra adroitement de la prise de Mustang, échappa avec agilité aux soldats l'entourant, et se dirigea en courant vers les ruines de la prison.

« Attrapez-le ! S'écria Roy, tout en s'élançant lui-même à sa poursuite.

L'homme zigzagua à travers les obstacles, évitant toutes les balles qui sifflaient autour de lui. Une fois arrivé tout près de la prison, il se baissa rapidement, traça quelques traits au sol, et après une petite explosion, s'élança dans les ruines.  
_Il vient de détruire le mur_ ! exulta Roy tout en accélérant l'allure. Farman et un autre soldat le suivaient de près. L'homme courait toujours au-devant d'eux, se baissant, faisant des détours, comme s'il voulait les semer. Mais ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux.  
Finalement, l'homme tourna à un coin, et Roy accéléra l'allure pour ne pas le perdre. Mais quand il bifurqua, il stoppa net, ébloui, inquiet, stupéfait, désespéré …

« Colonel qu'est-ce qui … commença le soldat qui le suivait. Mais il se tu avant d'avoir fini sa phrase.

Farman, qui venait de les rejoindre, essoufflé, stoppa net.

« Merde ! Jura finalement Roy.

A leur pieds, une large flaque de lumière qui semblait liquide, qui scintillait, éclairs violets et noirs …  
Les autres soldats les rejoignirent peu à peu, et se pétrifiaient à cette vue. Le lieutenant Hawkeye laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« C'est…

« …la porte, acheva Roy. Après six ans, te revoilà donc …

___x_

___x _

* * *

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (Dieux et Déesses de l'inspiration, penchez-vous sur moi ...)  
Une review pour d'éventuels commentaires?_


	9. Et Ratatam xD

**Hello ... J'ai affreusement honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ... **

**Surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, comme d'hab xD **

**Mais bon, ça a été un délai constructif, car j'ai pu ainsi modifier certains passages peu clairs de ma fic, et approfondir certains autres (j'ai même changé la fin héhéhé)  
En esperant que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs en postant si tard TT  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_  
Notre Monde  
Stuttgart, Allemagne  
15h00_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

Ed entrouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussi vite, pour échapper à l'éclatante lumière du soleil parvenant au salon. Il grogna, ressentant à nouveau une légère migraine lui vriller la tête.

Rassemblant toutes les forces enfouies en lui (et elles étaient bien cachées), il se releva et ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Il se trouvait toujours dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, William sur un matelas à ses pieds, toujours endormi, la bouche grande ouverte, bavant sur l'oreiller.

Résistant à la tentation de lui marcher dessus, Edward l'enjamba sans bruit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Qu'il avait soif !

Sur la table, une carafe d'eau était préparée, juste à côté d'une feuille de papier portant juste quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte. _Je vais faire quelques courses. De retour vers 17h à peu près. Si vous avez faim, le pain est dans le troisième placard. Louisa._  
Comme si le mot « faim » avait été un signal, l'estomac d'Ed gronda assez fortement. Et dire qu'il n'y avait quasiment rien à manger... Tu m'étonnes que sa croissance s'en trouvait ralentie! (Même si la petite voix dans sa tête continuait de répéter qu'il était maintenant trop âgé pour encore grandir...)

Ah, à ce moment précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un restaurant à lui tout seul ... Il l'appelerait "Au Edward rassasié" tiens. **(O)** Soupirant à l'idée du frugal repas qui l'attendait et rêvassant à ses projets dans la restauration, il se coupa néanmoins une grande tranche de pain avant de retourner dans le salon. Son mal de tête allait en empirant, et il maudissait les gueules de bois, en se jurant de ne plus jamais recommencer.  
_Mustang avait peut-être raison, ma morphologie est trop petite pour supporter autant d'alc…_

Pris dans un de ses énièmes conflits internes suite aux deux blasphèmes auxquels il avait pensé (_Non, Mustang n'a jamais raison ! Non je ne suis pas petit !)_, il ne vit pas Will se lever avant de l'avoir juste en face de lui.

« Salut, marmonna Edward, toujours fâché contre lui-même.

« Quelle humeur, dès le matin ! Soupira Will, tout en se grattant la tête, et en jetant un œil autour de lui. Louisa n'est pas là ? Y faut que je graille, j'ai trop faim.

« T'as besoin de ta sœur pour manger ?

« Bah … techniquement oui. S'expliqua William, rougissant. C'est elle qui cuisine généralement. J'arrive même pas à éplucher des pommes de terre. Et la seule fois où j'ai tenté de couper du pain, j'ai réussi à me planter le couteau dans le pied.

« Ah bah bravo. T'es complètement inutile quoi.

« QUOI ? Je suis peut-être inutile, mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas l'air d'un habitant du village des schtroumfs !**(1)**

« LE SCHTROUMPF AU MOINS, IL SERT A QUELQUE CHOSE ET IL EST PAS MALADROIT !

« ALORS COMMENT T'EXPLIQUE QU'IL EST COUVERT DE BLEU ? **(2)**

« RAAH MAIS TU M'ENERVES !

Ils se chamaillaient gentiment ... enfin … presque, quand Al apparut à la porte de sa chambre. L'apparition figea les deux amis en positions de combats. William se retourna vers le petit frère pour lui adresser un sourire, mais quelque chose dans son regard fit mourir son geste. Al semblait paniqué et, William venait de le remarquer, il avait revêtu son manteau, comme s'il voulait sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

Ed lui jeta un regard perdu puis se retourna vers son petit frère :

« - Al ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, bien entendu. Aussi la surprise le figea, lorsque son frère répondit, aussi alerte, vif et réveillé que deux ans auparavant :

« _Ils_ arrivent ! Nous devons partir ! »

Cloués au sol d'étonnement, Ed et Will semblaient ne pas comprendre ces paroles. Edward prit enfin la parole, mais pour balbutier quelques mots maladroits :

« Al ? Tu … Enfin là .. maintenant … parles ? Qu'est-ce que…? »

Alphonse balaya ces mots par un geste de la main puis se fit plus pressant :

« Vite, vite, il faut s'en aller ! Après, on parlera après ! »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte explosa.

« Trop tard, gémit Al.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Edward se réveilla avec un mal de crâne allant en empirant. _C'est pas vrai, je suis maudit. Sur que je vais finir par perdre quelques neurones à force de chocs violents._ Il était allongé sur le ventre sur une surface dure. Il tenta de se relever et ouvrit un oeil, mais senti tout à coup les liens sur ses poignets et ses jambes, découvrant simultanément qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux. Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors soudainement en mémoire. La brusque irruption d'hommes dans leur petit appartement, sous l'ébahissement total d'Ed et Will, puis, avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, un coup sur la nuque avait fait sombrer Ed dans le néant.

Il respira profondément, prononça deux, trois injures dans sa tête pour soulager un peu sa colère, puis, pour la deuxième fois, tenta de se relever. Cette fois-ci, avec un bon coup de rein, il réussit à se mettre à genoux. Mais à peine commença-t-il à s'octroyer des compliments pour sa performance qu'un rire moqueur retentit dans la pièce, bientôt suivi d'une dizaine d'autres. 

« Et voilà enfin le dernier réveillé, prononça une voix qui ne semblait pas tout à fait inconnu à Ed. Enlevez-lui le bandeau ! »

Edward senti une présence à ses côtés, puis des mains délièrent le nœud de son bandeau, et il put enfin voir. Un cri de colère et de surprise mêlés lui échappa aussitôt. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, sans fenêtre, tout en béton, et qui ne possédait pour tout mobilier qu'une armoire, une table et des chaises. William était à l'opposé de lui, réveillé, le visage en sang, bâillonné et maintenu au sol par deux colosses. Alphonse était blotti près de la porte, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés, et le regard à nouveau vide.

Mais la vraie raison du cri d'Ed se trouvait juste face à lui, assis sur une chaise, un verre dans la main, le teint toujours aussi pâle, les cheveux noirs toujours aussi soigneusement aplatis en arrière … Archer !  
_Ou si ce n'est lui, c'est donc son frère __**(3)**_ pensa sardoniquement Ed. _Ou plutôt son double._  
Archer semblait amusé de la surprise du jeune homme. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Ed.

« _On_m'avait bien dit que tu aurais l'air d'avoir aperçu un fantôme en me voyant. Commença-t-il. C'est assez amusant. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous avons déjà essayé d'extorquer des informations aux deux autres là-bas, mais ça s'est avéré inutile. L'un est au courant de rien, l'autre n'est qu'une coquille vide. Il ne reste donc plus que toi. »

_Au courant de quoi ?_ se demande vaguement Edward, trop occupé à chercher comment se sortir de là.

« Les crânes de cristal et les documents qui s'y rapportent. Où sont-ils ? »

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent comme des coups de tonnerre dans la tête d'Ed. Il détourna vivement la tête vers Archer. Comment ? Comment savait-il ? Où… ? Un déversement d' anciennes images lui revinrent en tête, des souvenirs enfouis, et le couple qui chaque soir ... _Non. N'y pense plus. _

_« _Alors ? S'impatienta l'homme brun.

Levant la tête, Ed cracha au visage d'Archer.  
Le poing rencontra sa joue sans qu'Edward ne vit rien venir. Quelques instants plus tard, ayant atterri lourdement sur le sol et la joue en feu, il lança un regard meurtrier au double d'Archer.

« Les regards ne servent à rien, mon garçon. Néanmoins, tu es combatif, et ça, ça me plaît. Et puis, je sais que tu sais où ils sont. »

Il sortit un pistolet de sous son manteau, et le pointa sur William, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Ed.

« Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu toi et moi, d'accord ? Nous allons te délier les mains et les pieds. Tu vas tranquillement sortir de cette maison, sain et sauf. Tu vas aller chercher ce que je t'ai demandé, pendant que je garde ces deux-là en otages. Quelques uns de mes gars te suivrons, et si tu tente d'appeler des renforts, ces deux-là meurent aussitôt. Si tu me ramène ce que je veux, vous partirez tous d'ici en bonne santé. Dans le cas contraire, trois corps iront rejoindre la fosse commune ce soir. D'accord ? »

Ed ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre après tout ? Archer prit ça comme un oui, et ordonna à ses hommes de lui délier pieds et mains. Edward se releva, et ce faisant, son pantalon se releva légèrement, dévoilant aux yeux de tout le monde un éclat métallique.

« Oh , tu possèdes une jambe mécanique ? interrogea Archer, intéressé, délaissant pour quelques secondes son attention sur son arme.

Ce fut son erreur. Ed bondit aussitôt, essayant de lui arracher l'arme des mains. Ils luttèrent un bon moment, les hommes autour d'eux n'osant agir par crainte de blesser leur chef.  
Et soudain, dans un mouvement ridiculement lent, l'objet convoité voltigea hors de leurs mains, et roula jusqu'à Al, recroquevillé sur le plancher. Ce dernier observa l'arme, mais n'esquissa pas un geste, fixant l'objet de son étrange regard vide.

« Un vrai légume lui. Ricana Archer.

Edward poussa un cri de rage et son poing fusa vers le visage de l'homme. Qui réussit à esquiver et qui faucha la jambe d'Edward d'un mouvement fluide, faisant tomber celui-ci à terre.

« Ah tiens, tu n'aimes pas qu'on l'insulte hein ?

Le jeune blond se releva et bondit vers Archer, qui d'une prise, le projeta vers le mur. Le choc fut violent. Ed gémit et sa tentative de se remettre debout échoua. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Non… personne ne pouvait venir l'aider … William était toujours étendu dans son coin, la mâchoire en sang, maintenu à terre par deux hommes. Alphonse blotti près de la porte, avec l'arme à ses côtés. Si seulement il pouvait l'atteindre … Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, il rassembla ses dernières forces et se propulsa vers l'arme.

Malheureusement, Archer l'intercepta d'un coup de pied, et le releva en le prenant par le col. Tremblant, mais plein de volonté, Edward profita de l'occasion pour lui donner un bon coup de poing de son bras droit.  
L'homme le laissa retomber, mais ce ne fut qu'une victoire courte. Trois autres hommes sortirent de nulle part, et entourèrent le jeune homme.  
_Et merde_… Jura Ed mentalement.  
Il tentait de rendre les coups qu'il recevait, mais à quatre contre un, le combat était plus qu'inégal. Deux le tenaient par un bras chacun, pendant qu'Archer le frappait. William tenta de se relever, mais les hommes le maintenant le rouèrent de coup. Dans un élan de désespoir, Ed se tourna vers son frère, et vit avec horreur le dernier homme du groupe s'approcher de lui, une barre de fer levée au dessus de la tête.

« AL ! AL ! ALPHONSE ! »

Un coup plus violent que les autres le repoussa à nouveau vers le mur. L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son frère.

« AAAAL ! »

« Tu vas la fermer oui ? S'exclama Archer en le frappant encore et encore.

« Allez vous … faire foutre. Réussit à articuler Ed.

Agacé, Archer lui décocha un coup dans le ventre.

Puis il sortit une nouvelle arme de son holster et pressa le canon contre le front d'Ed, qui eut un frémissement d'horreur. Un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur le visage de celui qui allait le tuer.

« Et maintenant, meurs. »

BANG !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_« AL ! »  
Du bruit.  
J'entend quelqu'un.  
Qui est-ce ?  
« AL ! »  
Il a l'air de… souffrir ?  
Je connais cette voix.  
Qui appelle-t-il ?  
« ALPHONSE ! »  
Alphonse ? Serait-ce …  
« AAAAAAAL ! »  
Serait-ce … moi ?_

_Un éclair déchira sa conscience et Alphonse pleura. La douleur était affreuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  
« TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ? »  
_Il y avait tant de bruits …_  
« Allez vous … faire foutre. »  
_Il connaissait cette voix et cette façon de s'exprimer. Malgré sa migraine, il fit un effort de concentration. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward !

Alphonse ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La scène qu'il découvrit le laissa horrifié. Son frère, mis en joue par un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Archer, un jeune homme bien amoché dans un coin, retenu par deux armoires à glaces. Et cet homme qui brandissait une barre de métal au dessus de sa tête….  
Le regard d'Al accrocha l'arme à ses pieds. Il n'eût même pas le temps de réfléchir, sa conscience et son corps agirent d'eux-mêmes.  
Un brusque mouvement sur le côté.  
Faucher les pieds de son agresseur.  
Se précipiter vers l'arme.  
Viser.  
Tirer.

___(To be continued)_

* * *

_**(O)**_** Clem! Il nous a piqué notre idée! Réagissons! xD****  
(1) Complètement anachronique xD****  
(2) Blague nulle, je sais TT**  
**(3) Sauriez-vous retrouver d'où l'auteur de cette fic tire cette citation ? xD Oui, c'est diablement simple, mais enfin, amusons-nous un peu ! Celui qui trouve aura droit à mon admiration sincère X3**

NDA : Et voilà voilà, le retour tant attendu d'Al! Je vous l'avais dit hein, qu'avec ce chapitre commençait enfin l'action xD  
Et ne ratez pas les chapitres suivants! Du suspense, des révélations, du choc, du sang et plus encore! xD  
Promis, je met le prochain chapitre très très bientôt, pour m'excuser de mon long retard.  
Une petite review pour m'encourager, me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas/yeux chat potté/


	10. Plouf?

**Un postage rapide de début de vacances !  
Merci énormément à Chaoskey, Sabine02, Syolen, Orkimaru, Darkwolve, Ti-An, Kiku-chan, Astate pour toutes les reviews! (Je n'ai quasiment jamais le temps de répondre aux reviews, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de résoudre ça ...)  
En tout cas, c'est grâce à vous que jcontinue, donc n'hésitez pas à lacher encore quelques reviews! xD (non, ce n'est pas du chantage dissimulé xD)  
Au fait, Clem, tu as droit à mon admiration sincère et éternelle! (et oui, changeons le nom de ce restaurant... le PETIT Ed va apprécier... xD )  
Bref, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Edward, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit à l'exclamation de douleur de son adversaire. Interdit, il observa la main en sang d'Archer pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être interrompu par une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps.

« RELACHEZ-LE ! »

Al ?…  
Ed tourna la tête et découvrit son frère, adossé au mur, son agresseur à terre, l'arme à la main, et l'air décidé.  
Il n'eût pas le temps d'éprouver quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et que Roy Mustang, suivi de quelques personnes qu'il reconnaissait comme les habitués du bar, entra.

La suite se déroula en un éclair. Archer poussa un feulement de rage, et laissa tomber dans la pièce une ampoule à gaz. Une épaisse fumée se forma, et tous sortirent en courant, et dans le plus grand désordre, les agresseurs en profitant pour s'enfuir. 

« Et bien, on peux dire qu'on est arrivé au bon moment, commenta Roy en observant la maison enfumée et Ed et William particulièrement amochés.

« Pour une fois … réussit à prononcer William tout en se massant délicatement la joue.

« Tss les jeunes n'ont aucun respect de nos jours, soupira Mustang en levant les yeux au ciel. Approche que je vérifie que t'as encore quelque chose d'intact. »

Juste à côté, Alphonse reprenait doucement son souffle, détaillant avec curiosité tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté un très long passage …

« Al ?… s'enquit tout à coup une voix hésitante à ses côtés.

Il se retourna vers la voix, et un large sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit son grand frère.

« Ah ! Grand-Frère ! Il faut que tu m'exp… »

Il s'arrêta, surpris par la sonorité rauque de sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis bien longtemps… Sa surprise augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux embués d'Edward.

« Ed ? Qu'est-ce que … »

Le poing d'Edward se détendit d'un coup. Et atteignit sa cible assez violemment. A terre, tellement perdu que des points d'interrogations semblaient lui tourner autour, Al se massa la joue là où son frère l'avait frappé.

« Gnéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ???????? »

Néanmoins, la colère commença à l'envahir. Merde alors ! Non seulement il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, et en plus son frère, au lieu de lui donner des explications, le frappait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était jeté sur son aîné pour lui rendre son coup. Alphonse était souvent considéré comme quelqu'un de doux et de calme, mais pour qui le connaissait mieux, il partageait au moins un trait de caractère avec Edward. Ils étaient aussi bagarreurs l'un que l'autre. (la raison pour laquelle leur enfance avait été rythmée de nombreux combats, plus ou moins violents …).  
Aussi, un combat s'engagea sous les yeux médusés de leur compagnons.

« Qui est-ce ? questionna Roy en se tournant vers William.

« Son frère. Répondit le jeune homme en observant les coups pleuvoir.

« Ah ? Je croyais qu'il était malade ?

« Comme vous le voyez, il est guéri …

« Drôle de façon de montrer qu'il est heureux de sa guérison, continua Roy, le sourcil levé.

« Les voies de l'esprit d'Edward sont impénétrables, soupira Will.

Le silence se fit soudainement. Al s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois en l'espace de cinq minutes à terre, et Ed s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? gémit Al. C'est comme si je ne m'étais plus battu depuis longtemps…

Il se tourna vers son frère d'un air décidé.

« Explique-moi.

Ce dernier sourit tristement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère.

« Je t'expliquerai, c'est promis, Al. Mais là, ce n'est pas le bon moment, ni le meilleur endroit …

« C'est vrai ça, intervint Roy en s'avançant vers eux. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se battre, et on a intérêt à filer d'ici vite fait !

Alphonse se tourna vers lui et Roy éprouva une curieuse impression. Ces yeux d'or si semblables à ceux d'Ed _**(1)**_ le fixaient avec la même expression de surprise mêlée de regret qu'avait été celle de son grand-frère lors de leur première rencontre.

« Roy Mustang, enchanté. Déclara-t-il finalement en tendant la main au jeune homme qui la prit. Alphonse, n'est-ce pas ?

« Euh oui.

« Et vous êtes le grand-frère d'Ed.

« Euh non, petit-frère. Rectifia Alphonse pendant qu'Ed fusillait du regard le sosie du colonel.

« Ah ? Pourtant, étant donné la taille …

Edward sauta sur ses pieds avec la forte intention de lui donner un coup là où ça faisait mal, mais un soudain remue-ménage provenant de la rue adjacente le calma aussitôt.

« Ils sont là ! S'écria un homme qui venait de tourner au coin de la rue.

« Que chacun rentre chez soi et en vitesse ! Cria Roy aux cinq autres personnes qui étaient avec eux.  
Ils se dispersèrent aussitôt dans toutes les directions, à part William qui se rapprocha d'eux. Roy le prit par la manche, commença à courir et fit signe aux frangins de le suivre. La suite ne fut qu'une fuite effrénée, dans le labyrinthe des rues de Stuttgart., menée par Roy Mustang.  
Ed se demanda où il pouvait bien les diriger, mais décida de lui faire confiance. Il venait de leur sauver la vie après tout. William courait à ses côtés, apparemment en forme malgré ses blessures. Il jeta un œil en arrière et remarqua qu'Al peinait à se maintenir à leur vitesse. Il saisit alors son bras et le tira avec lui. Al lui grimaça un sourire reconnaissant, et leur allure s'accéléra.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans un petit immeuble, en retrait de la rue grâce à un modeste jardin. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et, arrivés au troisième palier, Roy sortit des clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte qui leur faisait face. Sans se poser de questions, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur et Roy referma la porte derrière eux.  
Complètement hors d'haleine, ils s'affalèrent tous les quatre contre les murs et le silence ne fut brisé que par leur souffle irrégulier.  
Mustang se reprit le premier et se releva.

« On est chez vous là ? réussit à articuler William.

« Ouais. Je vais vous préparer à boire.

Roy ouvrit la porte à ses côtés et on entendit le bruit de l'eau couler.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient attablés, buvant leur verre. Roy avait posé sans façon ses pieds sur la table et semblait ailleurs. Edward le regarda, songeur, puis prit la parole.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'on avait des ennuis ?

Roy sursauta, puis revint sur terre.

« Oh, grâce à sa sœur. Déclara-t-il en désignant William du menton.

« Louisa ? Mais comment ? s'enquit ce dernier, les yeux ronds.

« Bah elle passait par là pour acheter un livre, à ce que j'ai compris, quand elle a vu une voiture arriver à toute vitesse, s'arrêter devant cet immeuble et quatre hommes en sortir. Elle vous a reconnu, entourés des autres armés et qui semblaient vous menacer. Elle a aussitôt couru voir Franz, le patron du bar. Elle lui a tout raconté, et comme j'étais à côté j'ai tout entendu. Et avec Wilfried, Florian, Franz et Karl, on a décidé de venir vous aider et voilà.

« Merci. laissa entendre Edward.

« Bah c'est rien. Tu nous es sympathique, Will et Louisa sont de vieux amis, c'était normal.

Al interrompit le silence qui recommençait à s'installer.

« Faudrait peut-être les soigner. Dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil aux visages ensanglantés de William et de son frère.

Plus tard, pendant que Ed et William se reposaient, Roy fit visiter son appartement à Al, plus par désœuvrement que par réel intérêt. L'habitat de Roy Mustang était modeste, mais confortable. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, où quelques chaises, une table et une bibliothèque constituaient tout l'ameublement. Un tapis blanc et quelques tableaux aux murs égayaient toutefois la pièce. Une autre porte près de l'entrée menait à la cuisine qui était la seule pièce de la maison parfaitement équipée, bien que toujours assez étroite. Sur le mur en face de l'entrée, deux autres portes se côtoyaient. L'une s'ouvrait sur une minuscule mais propre salle de bain, une baignoire casée dans un coin, des toilettes et un lavabo dans un autre. La dernière porte découvrait la chambre, qui contenait un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau où s'amoncelaient une masse impressionnante de papiers.

« Je déteste ranger tout ce qui est papier, s'expliqua Roy d'un ton gêné.

Un cadre photo posé sur le bureau près de lui attira soudain le regard de Alphonse. Il s'approcha, mû par une curiosité implacable, et prit le cadre dans ses mains avant que Roy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
La photographie, en noir et blanc, représentait un couple et une petite fille de deux-trois ans. Il reconnut Roy Mustang qui y enlaçait une jeune femme blonde qu'il reconnaissait avec un pincement au cœur, et qui tenait la petite sur ses épaules. Tous trois souriaient de toutes leur dents.

« Ma femme et ma fille, dit Roy qui s'était approché.

Ainsi, dans ce monde, ils étaient mariés ? Le redoutable lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, maniaque de la gâchette, et l'ardent colonel, virtuose du cynisme et si présomptueux, ensemble ?_C'est vraiment trop bizarre,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Al.

« Riza, et Marianne, continua Roy en désignant chacune d'elles à leur prénom.

« Elles ne sont pas là ? demanda Alphonse qui, jetant un œil autour de lui, se disait que la maison était vraiment petite pour trois personnes.

Roy resta immobile quelques instants puis dit d'une voix rauque :

« Elles sont mortes. »

Al se figea. Roy lui prit le cadre des mains, et partit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« D'habitude, je ne raconte rien, tu sais. Mais aujourd'hui, ma fille aurait eu onze ans et .. enfin, je crois que j'ai un peu besoin de relâcher la pression. Donc autant tout te dire. »

Al acquiesça mais ne parla pas.

« Riza et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Nous nous aimions beaucoup et notre mariage fut donc annoncé sans vraie surprise. Nous étions jeunes, elle avait 16 ans, et j'en avais à peine 20. Mais nous avions la bénédiction de nos parents, nous nous aimions, et rien ne nous paraissait plus important. Nous sommes partis en Autriche, où j'avais trouvé du travail, et nous avons vécu cinq années de bonheur, encore plus complet lors de la naissance de notre adorable petite fille, Marianne. Mais l'année des trois ans de Marianne, nous apprîmes la mort du père de Riza. Elle partit sur le champ pour aller consoler sa mère à présent veuve. Nous n'étions pas riches et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir de suite, aussi suis-je resté en Autriche avec Marianne. Là-bas, il n'y aurait que des pleurs et Riza ne voulait pas exposer notre fille à tant de chagrin. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Al n'osa prendre la parole et ne bougea toujours pas.

« Son train a déraillé alors qu'il passait sur un pont mal entretenu. Le train a glissé dans le ravin, et ils sont tous morts. Les conducteurs comme les passagers. Ma femme avec. »

Roy déglutit difficilement.

« J'étais … je n'ai même pas de mot pour dire mon désespoir, ma culpabilité, mon remord de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. Mais j'ai tenu pour notre fille. La mère de Riza est morte à peine une semaine plus tard, foudroyée par le chagrin de la perte de sa fille et de son mari en si peu de temps.

Un rire amer le secoua.

« Toutefois, c'est sa mort qui nous a permis de survivre. J'ai hérité de sa famille, et nous avons pu ainsi vivre correctement pendant quelques années, Marianne et moi. L'héritage finit par s'épuiser, mais mon travail nous permettait de subsister. Jusqu'à ce que la fabrique qui m'employait ferma ses portes. Nous devînmes de plus en plus pauvres, malgré mes fréquentes recherches de boulot. Il ne me restait que ma mère, tellement pauvre qu'elle vivait au dépend du voisin. Je ne pouvais que compter sur moi-même. Et finalement, un jour, Marianne tomba malade. Une méningite. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer un médecin compétent, ou même des médicaments. Elle s'est éteinte deux jours avant son anniversaire. Elle n'avait même pas encore six ans ! »

L'air semblait lourd dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

«Après quelques années de vagabondage, je suis arrivé ici, où j'ai trouvé du travail et ce petit immeuble pas trop cher. Je m'y suis attaché, et je suis resté. Les seuls amis que j'ai sont les gens du bar, qui ne posent jamais de question sur ma vie et ça m'arrange. C'est tout. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais je ne suis pas le plus malheureux non plus.»

Il s'étendit soudain sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

« J'ai perdu mes deux seules raison de vivre, et pourtant je suis encore là. J'ai déjà pensé à … à les rejoindre… mais j'ai toujours été trop lâche. Et puis ma mère comptait tellement sur moi que … Petit à petit, je me suis formé une sorte d'autre famille. Ma mère qui venait souvent me voir, et mes amis du bar … »

Les yeux de Mustang restaient secs, mais ses mains tremblaient. Al s'approcha, les yeux humides quand à lui, et se posa sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé. Vous avez dû tellement souffrir… »

Roy lui adressa un sourire.

« Cela fait longtemps que je me suis repris maintenant. Je ne sais pas si le chagrin est moins fort, ou si je m'y suis habitué, mais j'ai moins mal avec le temps.

« C'est vrai, on dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Moi je pense que c'est faux. Y a certaines blessures tellement douloureuses qu'au bout d'un certain temps, on les enferme au plus profond de nous pour éviter de devenir fou. Je crois … enfin pour moi, vous n'êtes pas lâche ! S'enflamma soudain Al. Parce qu'il est tellement plus simple de se laisser aller au chagrin que de réussir à le surmonter ! Ne pas abandonner, c'est …plus que courageux … »

Sous les yeux ébahis de Roy, Al fondit en larmes.

« Hey hey mon gars, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! Tiens. S'inquiéta Roy en lui mettant dans la main un mouchoir.

« Je suis désolé … Répondit Al, consterné.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait prit. C'est juste que lorsqu'il parlait, les souvenirs de _cette nuit de décembre_ lui étaient venus en tête. Mais de très loin, comme si ça s'était déroulé dans une lointaine époque. Pourtant, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs plus récents.  
Et puis, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au calme, il avait commencé à réfléchir. Et quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. De cette nuit de décembre à aujourd'hui, son réveil dans la maison, il ne voyait que du noir... rien. Et où, et quand, est-ce que son frère avait rencontré ce William et Roy ?  
Son regard dévia vers ses mains. _Elles étaient si maigres …_ Et cette horrible impression, celle d'avoir été_ déchiré_.  
Quasi certain de la réponse et la craignant, Alphonse posa quand même la question qui le hantait :

« En quelle année sommes-nous ?

L'homme à sa droite le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« A quoi bon ? Ta question montre que tu sais ce que je vais répondre. Et tu sais que ça ne va pas te plaire.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? répéta le jeune homme en détachant lentement toutes les syllabes.

Roy ne répondit pas mais tapota la tête d'Al.

« S'il vous plaît. »

« 1932. Nous sommes en avril 1932. »

_1932 1932 avril 1932 avril 1932 … _Cela tournait dans sa tête comme une mélodie. Un an, et quatre mois. Il avait un an et quatre mois d'un énorme trou noir dans ses souvenirs. A ce moment, une énorme migraine l'assaillit, accompagné d'innombrables petites mais insupportables piqûres, comme si des milliers d'abeilles se déchaînaient sur lui. Et chaque morsure amenait une phrase, une image, un son …  
_Une pièce blanche. Allongé. Un médecin qui l'ausculte. Qui secoue la tête et se tourne vers un garçon qui lui ressemble._  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que …  
_« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais à mon humble avis, votre frère n'existe déjà plus. Son corps est là, mais sa conscience n'est plus. Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide. »_  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?  
_Un endroit blanc, lumineux. Le vide. Déchiré. Où était son corps ?_  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »  
_« Al, s'il te plaît reviens. Ne me laisse pas, Al. Parle-moi, fais un geste, je sais pas mais fais quelque chose ! »._

Al ne se rendit qu'à moitié compte qu'il venait de se lever. Roy tendit une main apaisante vers lui.

« Calme-toi, nous t'expliquerons tout. »

Al n'écoutait pas, se laissant envahir peu à peu par tous les souvenirs que son cerveau avait enregistré et enfoui sans les comprendre. Qui revenaient et prenaient maintenant tout leur sens. Horrifié, il se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce, les deux mains sur la tête, les yeux grand ouverts, emplis de honte, d'effroi et d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur lui au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient.  
Il vacilla et ses jambes flanchèrent. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Roy Mustang se précipiter vers lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**(1)**_ :_Et oui, je prend la couleur d'yeux et de cheveux d'Al dans le manga, parce que je trouve ça plus logique que dans l'animé … Ed et Al sont frères, c'est logique qu'ils se ressemblent un minimum. Et pis on voit bien qu'ils tiennent leur couleur de cheveux et d'yeux de Papa Hoho xD Alors que dans l'animé, on voit pas trop d'où Al tire ses cheveux couleur sable mouillé et ses yeux-on-sait-pas-exactement-la-couleur. (Mon dieu ! Trisha a trompé Hoho avec un autre homme ! xD)_

* * *

**Ca fait vraiment bizarre de relire des passages que l'on a écrit plus d'un an auparavant ... J'ai du modifié pleins de choses qui ne correspondait plus avec la fin que j'ai choisie, ou des passages que je ne comprenais plus xD  
A plus, les gens!**


	11. Again! : Am

**Miracle! Je poste! C'pour ça qu'il neige, cherchez pas. **

**Bon. Plus sérieusement, j'ai affreusement honte, mais peu de temps, et beaucoup de flemme. Mais à partir du chapitre suivant, Syolen devient ma bêta-lectrice, on va s'entre-motiver, hein? :p  
Et encore merci pour les reviews, et à tous les gens qui lisent ^_______^  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Edward soupira. Il s'affairait à préparer le thé dans la cuisine. Il s'était levé il y a quelques minutes, réveillé par Roy Mustang, qui tenait son frère dans ses bras, évanoui. D'abord, inquiets tous les deux, ils avaient tentés de le réveiller, puis ils se raisonnèrent. Probablement le contrecoup de son « éveil » après tant de mois d'absence mentale.

Ed mit le thé dans quatre tasses mises à sa disposition par Roy, et les emporta dans le salon. Une près de Will, une à Roy qui trompait l'ennui en lisant un livre, et il emporta les deux autres dans la chambre où Al dormait.

Arrivé au pied du lit, il se pencha légèrement pour voir si son frère dormait encore, et observant que c'était le cas, soupira et déposa une des tasses qu'il portait sur la table de chevet. Il hésita quelques instants près du lit d'Al, puis décidant que rester ici ne servirait pas à grand-chose, il tapota doucement la tête de son jeune frère avant de repartir d'un pas léger dans le salon.

« Alors ? l'accueillit Mustang dès qu'il franchit la porte.

Ed secoua la tête négativement.

« Pas de changement. Il dort encore.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil élimé à côté de Roy, et poussa un soupir désabusé en portant le thé à ses lèvres. Son compagnon l'observa quelques instants puis se tourna vers Will, avachi sur le canapé, tourné sur le ventre.

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi aussi.

Edward releva la tête à ses mots, et observa son ami plus attentivement.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air très frais en effet…, remarqua-t-il, soucieux.

William fit entendre un murmure inintelligible.

« De quoi ?

« J'ai dit : Occupe-toi de tes oignons, nabot.

Seule l'impressionnante vitesse de réaction de Roy Mustang qui immobilisa Ed, prêt à en découdre, empêcha le pire de se produire. Mais ça n'arrêta pas pour autant les imprécations qui sortirent de la bouche du jeune Elric.

« QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MICROSCOPIQUE PARTICULE, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT …

« SALE PETIT QUOI ? HEIN ? DIS-LE SI T'ES UN HOMME ! continua William, pourtant toujours allongé sans force sur le canapé.

« CONTRAIREMENT A TOI, EN EFFET, J'EN SUIS UN, OUI !

« LAISSE-MOI RIRE !

« Taisez-vous ! Al dort, je vous le rappelle ! fit entendre la voix de raison (ou, dans ce cas précis, Mustang lui-même)

Les deux pseudo-adversaires perdirent en un instant toute combativité, et se turent. Leur aîné loua tous les dieux dont il pouvait se souvenir avant de se recaler sur sa chaise. Tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il reprit la parole.

« Bon. Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Parce que, si vous vous souvenez bien, vous venez de vous faire kidnapper, quand même.

Ed jura et serra les poings, pendant que Will se relevait légèrement de sa position.

« C'est vrai... Et le pire, c'est que je sais absolument pas pourquoi … une idée Ed ?

Celui-ci garda le silence un instant et hésita. _Le double d'Archer a parlé des crânes de cristal… mais comment pourrait-il être au courant de toutes nos recherches ?Surtout qu'elles nous ont déjà été volées…Venir deux ans après le vol pour nous les réclamer, c'est quand même étrange. Mieux vaux ne pas leur parler de tout ça avant d'en savoir plus. _

Roy, étonné par ce le long silence, le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

« Ça va ?

Edward lui lança un regard, puis secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Oui oui. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée non plus.

William se laissa retomber dans sa position initiale, dépité. Puis se releva d'un coup, soupçonneux et s'approcha d'un pas rapide de l'alchimiste, avançant son visage tellement proche du sien qu'ils se touchaient presque.

« Tu sais quoi Ed ? Je te crois pas.

« Traites-moi de menteur, pendant que t'y es ! s'indigna ce dernier, en rougissant et se reculant un peu. _D'un côté, c'est vrai, je ne sais rien … juste des petits détails_.

« D'accord. Menteur.

« Hey !

« Attends Will, inutile de l'accuser, j'vois pas pourquoi il ne nous aurait rien dit, intervint Roy, qui sentait la dispute arriver à grands pas, et qui craignait pour le volume sonore qui risquait encore de s'élever dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme ne tint pas compte de son avis, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'aîné Elric.

« Tu SAIS quelque chose, espèce de sale petit men…

« C'est TOUT A FAIT INJUSTE ! Pourquoi ce serait MOI le menteur, et pas TOI ? Et d'ailleurs, je suis PAS PETIT, arrête avec ÇA !

« J'ARRETE SI JE VEUX, ET JE MENS PAS, MOI ! Si tu nous dit la vérité, pourquoi tu as mis AUTANT DE TEMPS à répondre ?!? Hein ?!?

« PEUT-ETRE PARCE QUE J'AVAIS ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE ENVIE DE TE PARLER A TOI !

« C'est pas vrai, gémit Roy en se cachant les oreilles, ça ne finira donc jamais ?

Le salut lui vint sous la forme de deux tasses de thé. Leur contenu pour être plus précis. Cela doucha les deux jeunes hommes- au sens propre, et au sens figuré- laissant enfin le bienheureux silence s'installer. Ils levèrent les yeux vers un Al particulièrement mal réveillé, deux tasses à la main qu'il venait de renverser sur leur têtes.

« Vous allez la fermer, oui ? La prochaine fois, jvous jure que c'est pas le thé mais la tasse qui atterrira sur vos crânes.

**(NdA : ALPHONSE AU REVEIL xD)**

« Mais … commença à protester Ed.

La promesse d'Al n'était pas un propos en l'air, et la tasse ne tarda pas à rencontrer le haut de son front.

Edward agonisait à terre, William se hâtait de se cacher derrière le canapé, et Roy eût un long et énorme fou rire, qui le laissa rouge et tremblant, obligé de se lever pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais à la fenêtre.

Quand il revint, les trois autres n'avaient pas bouger, le plus jeune ayant la menace toujours à la main.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de ce dernier.

« Bah ça a l'air d'aller plutôt bien Al !

Celui-ci acquiesça en souriant.

« Dormir m'a fait du bien…

« Je craignais un peu pour ton état au réveil, mais puisqu'il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de gros problème qui nécessiterait mon aide, je crois que je peux sortir un peu.

« Pour quoi faire ? demanda William, sortant juste une tête curieuse de derrière le canapé.

« Je dois aller voir si les autres vont bien, et j'essayerai en même temps de savoir pourquoi ces hommes vous en voulaient.

« Ah … bonne idée.

« Bon, je vous laisse tous les trois, mais pas de bêtises, hein ? lança Mustang d'un ton suspicieux en se dirigeant vers la porte et en enfilant un manteau. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais je rentre et que mon appartement est en ruine, je vous jure de vous poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde et au delà pour vous le faire payer. »

Les trois garçons jurèrent, l'air tout à fait innocent, Ed encore à terre. Roy leur jeta encore un regard dubitatif avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, puis l'aîné Elric finit par se relever, se massant la tête d'une main.

« T'y as vraiment pas été de main morte … J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la boîte crânienne.

« Ca te remuera un peu les idées au moins … répliqua Al. Ça me fait penser que l'autre en a bien besoin aussi.

Il lança la tasse restante sur William, mais celui-ci s'y attendait. D'un mouvement souple, il sauta de côté, l'évita, saisit le verre encore rempli de thé de Mustang, et lança son contenu en direction d'Al. Malheureusement, soit il ne savait pas viser, soit une entité supérieure tenait à ce que ça ne réussisse pas, toujours est-il que le liquide se déversa sur Ed. Évidemment, tout le monde connaît le caractère du fullmetal alchemist. S'en suivit donc une mémorable bataille de thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine _- Edward était en train de vider la théière sur Will_ - la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Pétrifiés, les trois garçons virent avec stupeur une dizaine d'hommes entrer, le visage dissimulé par un masque grotesque de carnaval. Ce qui était moins risible en revanche, ce sont les armes qu'ils sortirent de sous leur manteau.

Will lâcha Ed et, éberlué, laissa s'échapper un « c'est quoi le délire ? »

« Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir, lança un des hommes, qui retira son masque, révélant la face peu avenante d'Archer.

« Encore vous ! s'écrièrent les trois compagnons à l'unisson.

Les autres personnes se déplièrent dans la salle, formant maintenant un cercle autour d'eux. Ed se raidit. _Ils allaient encore se faire tabasser ?_

« Attendez, c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Al, complètement perdu.

Archer se tourna vers lui.

« Nous devons vous emmener avec nous.

« Ah non mais non là ! Stop ! se récria William. Il y a une limite à tout quand même ! Deux kidnapping en un jour, c'est ridicule ! J'ai même plus peur, voilà. Bien fait.

Archer sourit, et se contenta de le frapper brutalement d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Le jeune homme s'effondra sans bruit, et resta à terre.

« Du moment que tu nous suis, je me fous complètement de tes états d'âmes, déclara Archer d'un air satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers les deux frères.

« A vous maintenant. »

Sans prévenir, Ed ressentit soudain un choc violent sur la nuque. Un voile noir commença à lui brouiller la vue, et il eut juste le temps de voir Al subir le même sort, avant de se ré-évanouir pour l'énième fois de la journée. Bizarrement, par delà la colère et l'inquiétude que leur situation développait en lui, le dernier sentiment qu'il ressentit fût de l'exaspération.

_C'est pas vrai ! Et c'est reparti …_

_

* * *

_

**Je suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon.**

**  
Vous avez aimé? pas du tout? vous voulez me le faire savoir? **  
**Reviews, reviews, par ici les reviews :p  
Et j'essaie de poster plus vite que je n'ai jamais posté **


	12. Again! : Stram

**Changement de bêta-lectrice maintenant officiel! J'ai désormais l'honneur de soumettre mes textes au jugement de SYOLEN (et allez voir ses fics parce qu'elles sont trop génialement sublissimement bien).**

J'ai re-uploadé certains vieux chapitres parce que j'y ai fait quelques changements, mais si vous avez la flemme de les relire, c'est pas bien grave, ça change pas grand-chose à l'histoire principale.  


**Malheureusement, mon intérêt pour cette fic a tendance à baisser fortement avec le temps ... (d'ailleurs, ça doit être exactement la même chose pour tous les lecteurs xD) Mais bon. On verra ce que ça donnera.  
Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

_Bon. J'ai offensé plus de gens que Mustang n'a de femmes à ses pieds, d'accord. Je suis quelques fois un peu soupe au lait, d'accord. J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries, c'est OK aussi. Mais j'aimerai bien SAVOIR CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ? _

Edward s'énervait. Mais y avait de quoi enfin! En deux jours, il s'était fait enlevé DEUX FOIS, avait reçu plus de coups qu'en dix ans de sa vie, et tout ça pour des raisons PEU CLAIRES !

Et ces hommes, qui étaient entrés dans l'appartement de Mustang, portant des masques de carnaval, les surprenant tous en train de se lancer du thé au visage… Edward aurait ri de l'absurdité de la situation si les inconnus n'avaient pas exhibés tout aussitôt des armes assez impressionnantes. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, le désormais traditionnel et bien connu coup à la nuque le fit s'évanouir.

Quand il avait repris connaissance, complètement désorienté, il se trouvait dans une cave –un cachot plutôt – allongé sur une sorte de banc de pierre collé contre le mur. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter, il découvrit son petit frère allongé sur de la paille plus loin, et William adossé au mur à ses côtés. Il concentra donc ses pensées sur la pièce où il se trouvait.

Pas très grande, avec une fenêtre à guillotine très haute dans le mur, qui laissait passer une lumière argentée, permettant ainsi de savoir qu'il faisait nuit – _et ben, je me suis évanoui longtemps _– , des murs en pierres, un peu de paille dans un coin, et une lourde porte en bois qui leur fermait toute retraite.

_Ils ont tenté la reconstitution historique ou quoi ? On dirait un de ces putains de cachots des châteaux forts du Moyen-Âge …_

Avec un gémissement, Ed se redressa. Ah, le salaud qui l'avait frappé n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il avait la nuque en compote._ Ils peuvent pas apprendre d'autres façons d'endormir les gens, non ?_

Après deux ou trois auto-massages, Edward se considéra suffisamment remis en forme pour bouger, et se dirigea vers William, le plus proche de lui.

Il vérifia qu'il respirait encore puis entreprit de le secouer pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme grogna et se tourna contre le mur.

« Mmmh, laisses-moi, je dors. »

« Mais … »

« Chut, chuis crevé moi ! Will ouvrit un œil. Puis tiens, passes-moi ta veste, j'ai froid ! »

Edward resta quelques instants agenouillé à côté de lui, puis se releva … et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le dos.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

William sauta en l'air en hurlant, et se réfugia dans le coin le plus éloigné d'Ed.

« T'es complètement timbré ou quoi ?? T'aurais pu me péter la colonne vertébrale !»

« Fais pas ta chochotte, c'était pas très fort ! »

« PAS TRES FORT ? Excuses-moi, mais mon dos n'est pas d'accord avec toi là ! »  
Al se releva, réveillé par les cris des deux aînés – ce qui ne signifiait pas plus sages - et se frotta les yeux. Un petit regard autour de lui lui apprit le genre d'endroit où il était, qu'Ed venait d'écraser le visage de William avec sa chaussure et que s'il n'agissait pas bientôt, William allait étouffer.

« C'est incroyable, mais où que vous soyez, vous faites toujours autant de bruits… »

La petite voix rauque stoppa Edward qui décida d'épargner sa victime en enlevant son pied. D'un air réjoui, il sourit à son petit frère, ignorant les menaces et les insultes de Will.

« Hey Al ! La forme ? »

« Ca va, toujours un peu mal à la gorge, mais la paille était très confortable, déclara Al, mi-figue, mi-raisin, avant de se composer un visage sérieux. Bon maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour qu'on se retrouve ici.

« GNEEEEEEE ? Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ? s'indigna Edward.

« Neuf fois sur dix, quand on est dans les ennuis, c'est toi qui les as provoqués… annonça Al calmement.

William fit basculer Edward à terre et s'assit sur son dos avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de protester.

« Al ! Ca fait un bail dis donc ! … Ouais quelques heures mais bon … la forme ?

« Ça va, toujours un peu mal à la gorge, mais la paille était très confortable.

« Tu l'as pas déjà dit ça ?

« William … LEVES-TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! s'énerva un Edward rouge de colère, aplati sur le sol et maintenu par le postérieur de Will sur son dos (xD).

« Tss Tss on interrompt pas les gens quand ils parlent, Edward, c'est mal élevé. Répondit placidement le jeune homme.

« S'asseoir sur le dos de quelqu'un, c'est pas hyper bien élevé non plus, répliqua Al.

Le son d'une clé tournant dans la serrure stoppa la conversation. William dégagea Edward, qui se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

Et bien, ils n'avaient rien vu du tout. La porte s'était ouvert à peine le temps que l'homme derrière leur jette du pain, puis il la referma à double tour et l'écho de ses pas s'éloigna.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'entre-regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis s'effondrèrent à terre.

« Et ben, c'est pas maintenant qu'on saura ce qu'on fout ici, soupira Edward.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ? s'enquit Al.

« Bof, on prend son mal en patience … jusqu'à ce que ces gars reviennent.

William se redressa d'un coup.

« Al ! Comment t'as su qu'ils venaient, d'ailleurs ? »

Un moment de blanc suivit. Puis Edward tourna doucement la tête vers son petit frère, songeur. C'était vrai ça …Al les avaient prévenus de leur arrivée déjà la première fois… Et cette fois-ci aussi... Ce dernier regardait vers le plafond, apparemment troublé.

« Je … je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il finalement, d'un ton contrarié. Je le _savais_. C'est tout.»

Un moment de silence étonné accueillit sa déclaration. Ed se creusait la tête pour trouver des explications logiques, mais n'en voyait aucune. C'était quoi ça encore ? Voilà que son frère développait des dons de médium …

William haussa les épaules.

« Bah … ma grand-mère nous disait qu'une fois dans notre vie, si nous étions bien sages, chacun d'entre nous aurait une vision qui lui sauverait la vie. C'était ptête pas si faux que ça.

« Sauf qu'Al n'a pas toujours été si sage que ça … Je me souviens particulièrement d'un jour où il avait cassé ce vase et …

« Grand-frère ! protesta Al en frappant Ed, qui ne fit absolument rien pour se défendre et s'assit confortablement dans la paille.

« Allez, allez, je me venge de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

Alphonse s'assit à ses côtés.

« Désolé.

« Pas de quoi, répondit Ed en haussant les épaules. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de réentendre ta voix après tout ce temps, que quoi que tu dises, ça ne me blessera pas, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Al rougit et baissa les yeux, soudain honteux.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il.

« Encore ?

« Pour tous ces mois où je t'ai causé du souci… Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Juste quelques scènes que je voyais comme si j'étais un spectateur, enfermé au plus profond de son propre corps, sans pouvoir parler, réagir, protester, penser et bouger autrement qu'un légume.

Tout en parlant, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues du petit frère, et étaient devenues un vrai torrent. Ed se redressa, sentant que c'était là tout ce qu'Al voulait lui dire depuis qu'il était redevenu « normal » et qui lui pesait.

« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un abruti, tout ce que tu veux ! Je sais que tu as dû avoir beaucoup de soucis, et que tu as du te sentir très seul, et triste, et tous les sentiments qu'on peux ressentir en voyant son frère dans un état aussi lamentable alors que j'aurais DÛ t'aider à surmonter tout ça, je n'ai fait que me plaindre, je me suis enfermé égoïstement dans mon propre monde, et que je n'ai été, ne suis, et ne serais toujours qu'un boulet pour toi, qui ne fait que pleurer et ne sers pas à grand-chose, j'aurais du me laisser mourir cette fois-là…

La baffe prit Al de court. Déséquilibré, il tomba en arrière, et ouvrit des grands yeux, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues.

« Un ami m'a appris cette excellente méthode pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la tête des gens, déclara calmement Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à William qui, depuis le début de la conversation entre les deux frères, s'était assis à l'écart. Il s'agenouilla ensuite aux côtés d'Al.

« Bon, tu as déballé tout ce qui te pesait, c'est une bonne chose. MAIS permet-moi de te dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ne pense pas que ton état était de ton propre fait. Du moins pas directement »

Alphonse leva un visage surpris sur Ed, qui s'assit et qui fixa pensivement le plafond, traçant sans s'en rendre compte des signes dans le sol.

« Durant tout le temps où tu n'étais plus toi-même, j'ai eu le temps de penser et … Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais tu m'avais dit qu'avant, à Amestris, lorsque tu détachais une trop grande partie de ton âme pour la placer dans un quelconque objet, ton corps entrait dans une phase de sommeil ?

« Oui, acquiesça Al. Enfin, plus exactement, mon corps fonctionnait au ralenti. C'est moi qui choisissait de le mettre en sommeil, pour éviter de ressembler à un zombie. Mais, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de son frère et sachant où celui-ci voulait en venir, ça ne durait que quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais maintenir ma fixation d'âme très longtemps. Ma plus longue fixation a duré 20 minutes. Alors un an et demi … De plus, nous ne sommes plus à Amestris ici.

« Je sais déjà tout ça. Et j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Et je crois que c'est quand même ce qui c'est passé. Le jour où …

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Enfin, ce jour-là, tu as dû tenter – ou peut-être que c'était inconscient, je n'en sais rien - de détacher une trop grande partie de ton âme. Par un surprenant hasard, ça a fonctionné. Et … -oh, je sais que ça va paraître fou, mais j'ai tourné et retourné tous les faits dans ma tête, et ça me paraît de plus en plus évident – tu as fixé ton âme au crâne de cristal qu'_il_ possédait.

Al l'écoutait, sourcils froncés, pendant que William, ne comprenant pas grand-chose, s'amusait à lancer de petits cailloux contre le mur.

« Et si tu te souviens de ce qu'_il_ nous disait, et des recherches que l'on avait faites, ce crâne semblait fait pour accueillir quelque chose, et pour le garder. Et je suis persuadé que cette chose, c'est une âme. Rien que la forme – un crâne – menait à cette hypothèse.

« Tu suggères que j'ai fixé une partie de mon âme dans ce crâne, et qu'elle y ait restée prisonnière un an et demi ??, s'exclama Al, indécis. C'est un peu … bizarre, mais …

« Et une minuscule part de ton âme étant restée en toi, il te reste quand même quelques souvenirs de ces dix-huit derniers mois, le coupa Ed, perdu dans ses pensées. Et il y a deux jours, ton âme s'est libérée d'une façon ou d'une autre, et est revenue en toi !

« Et pourquoi mes souvenirs ne seraient revenus que plus tard ? interrogea Al, possédant quelques doutes.

« Tout simple ! Assura son aîné. Il a fallu un peu de temps à ton âme pour se re-synchroniser avec ton corps et la petite partie de ton âme restante.

« C'est compliqué, mais ça se tient, concéda Alphonse. Mais ce qui m'étonne encore, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait ce _jour-là_.

« Là, par contre, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, déclara Ed en haussant les épaules. Mais je suis sûr qu'on va vite trouver, aucun mystère ne nous résiste longtemps ! ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Al rit et approuva.

« Je serais vraiment heureux que ça se soit passé comme ça … Ça voudrait dire que je ne t'ai pas abandonné…

Ed le refrappa.

« Idiot, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? C'est pas ta faute ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

J'ai craqué aussi, mais au lieu de m'enfermer en moi-même, j'ai fait de la vie des autres un enfer. »

William hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se recevoir un caillou sur le front. Al dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et Edward continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Donc ne redis plus jamais ce que tu as dit plus haut, tu m'as compris, Al ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et laissa entendre un petit « oui ». Ed sourit et lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

« Wah toi qui m'avais dit que tu détestais les sermons, il était long celui-là, ironisa William en massant délicatement son front.

« Tiens, pas encore mort ? Je pensais que le caillou allait t'achever, constata Edward avec un sourire sardonique.

William se contenta de grogner des menaces, avant de s'affaler dans un coin, bientôt suivis par ses compagnons. Après tout, que faire dans cette situation, kidnappés et enfermés dans une cellule à la fenêtre trop haute, aux murs trop épais, et à la porte trop solide ?

* * *

**Et je copie/colle un commentaire de Syolen, parce qu'il m'apparait comme parfaitement adapté héhé (merci encore pour ta bêta-lecture!) **

**Mais qui est "il" ? Et de quel jour parle Ed ? Pourquoi avait "il" un crâne de cristal ? Comment Ed et Al sont-ils au courant de son existence ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Al y a transféré une partie de son âme ? Ne zappez pas, chers amis, la réponse à toutes ces questions se trouvent dans les chapitres suivants ! **


End file.
